Permanece siempre a mi lado
by MelgaryShairon
Summary: Por fin la pequeña rin decide demostrarle a su amo quien manda y así tenerlo solo para ella, por ende eliminará a cualquier ser que amenace sus planes de conquista.
1. Chapter 1

-Escucha rin- se dirigió la sacerdotisa pelinegra a la pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada a su lado mirándola con seriedad. ¡El amor es como un campo de batalla! Respondió orgullosa por sus propias palabras.

-¿Un campo de batalla?- repitió la pequeña con asombro ante aquella comparación.

-Si rin, y tienes que asegurarte de ganar a toda costa-dijo tomando de los hombros a la menor, parecía como si le confiara la mayor sabiduría que podría existir, una que solo le correspondía a las féminas saber.

La pequeña estuvo unos segundo impávida, como reflexionando las palabras de la sacerdotisa, hasta que lo entendió, o eso pensaba…

-¡Ya entiendo señorita kagome!- regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. -Ahora todo tiene sentido… pero…- la emoción de la niña se esfumó poco a poco.

-El señor sesshomaru es muy fuerte en el campo de batalla, ¿cómo podré vencerle?…- los ojos de la niña perdieron toda motivación y alegría que existía hace unos segundos y terminó bajando la cabeza un poco transmitiéndole su aflicción a la sacerdotisa, quien al darse cuenta de esto incorporó levemente a la niña de su sitio del cual permanecían hace unas horas dentro de la cabaña.

-Rin- le dedico una mirada de ternura para intentar deshacer aquella aura nostálgica que envolvía a la menor. Sígueme, te mostraré algo- contestó a la pregunta invisible que se formó en los inocentes ojos cafés de su pequeña visitante, quien inmediatamente ante la orden de la pelinegra salió de la cabaña.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar un rio, donde la sacerdotisa se acercó hasta ver su reflejo en el agua. La pequeña se acercó también imitando a la mayor, pero luego de observar detenidamente a sí misma, quedó mas cofundida.

-No entiendo kagome onee-san ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?- otra vez la curiosidad inundó os ojos castaños de la joven. Kagome solo volteó a la niña para que vuelva a ver su reflejo.

-Bueno rin-chan ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Mi reflejo- respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Y cómo te ves rin-chan?

-¿Qué cómo me veo? Mmm pues… tengo… el cabello negro y… largo… tengo ojos cafés, y… ¡el kimono rosa con flores que me regalo el amo sesshomaru!- agregó esto último satisfecha, la alegría volvió a la pequeña. La sacerdotisa notó este cambio en la menor hace mucho. Cada vez que esta hablaba de su señor una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro luciendo adorable. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro.

-¿te digo lo que yo veo rin-chan?

-hai!- asintió rápidamente emocionada.

-Veo a una joven hermosa, llena de alegría, con un buen corazón lleno de compasión, y con una sonrisa tan radiante que derrite cualquier corazón.

-¿Lo venceré por ser bonita?-pregunto emocionada con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-Bueno…-respondió la mayor, parece que no escucho lo demás halagos, o se interesó precisamente en ese.

-El señor jaken dice que como no soy bonita no tendré novios, pero a mí no me importan los novios, yo solo quiero a sesshomaru-sama.

Ese gusano verde... ¡se las verá con ella cuando lo vea!, bicho miserable….-repetía mentalmente kagome con un aura sofocante que rápidamente fue reemplazada al ver la extraña mirada que le dirigía la menor.

-La belleza no lo es todo rin-chan, demo…- sonrió de forma pícara. Si ya tienes belleza pues hay que usarla y atacar con todas las armas que tienes!- ya empezaba a entusiasmase.

-¿Armas?- parece que había vuelto a enredar a la pequeña, y nonono no quería eso, su meta era lograr una satisfactoria venganza contra el peliplateado orgulloso, incluso con su plan haría feliz a rin al tener a su preciosos Daiyōkai a su merced.

-Te lo explicaré después rin…primero lo primero.- Se aclaró la garganta para proceder con la explicación que le daría a la niña y por consiguiente todas las dudas que implica.

-Mira rin lo primero que tienes que hacer es entrenar a tu inu

-¿mi inu?- preguntó confundida.

-Jejejeje me refiero ahh… comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente. Me refiero rin chan a la raza Inugami Daiyōkai ¿la conoces?

-Hai es la raza de mi amo- los ojos de la niña brillaron nuevamente, al parecer sesshomaru tenía una fuerte influencia en la joven.

-Muy bien rin, tienes toda la razón, es la raza de sesshomaru e inuyasha

-¿De inuyasha también? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu amo e inuyasha son hermanos, por eso ambos pertenecen a la misma raza ellos son demonios perros.

-¿Perros?- la sorpresa de la menor no se hizo esperar. Bingo! Pensaba kagome ya tenía la niña donde la quería, asi el resto de la explicación sería más fácil.

-Kagome onee-san…-llamó rin intentando obtener su atención

-Hai mmm ¿Dónde estaba? ahhh sí, son perros- sonrió de medio lado. Y como caninos que son, necesitan un dueño rin-chan, hay que entrenarlos muy bien para que no se vayan de tu lado, tienen que saber quién manda ¿comprendes rin?

-Hai ahora si entiendo- de repente una pregunta irrumpió en la cabeza de la niña. Si los inu tenían dueño, acaso su imponente amo tendría también uno?

-No puede ser… ¿El amo sesshomaru tendrá dueño?- le pregunto a la mayor, con sus orbes castañas enfocándola muy fijamente, estaba preocupada ¿Qué pasaría si su amo ya era de otra? Comenzó a sentir un malestar en el estómago y una sensación de abandono la inundó. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minuto hasta que un escalofrío le subió hasta que nuca, ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Jamás se había sentido así… tan… ¿preocupada?, ¿era eso?...

Unas cálidas manos sobre las suyas la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y por consiguiente las apretó con más fuerza demandando una respuesta ante los tortuosos pensamientos en que se encontrada sumida.

-¡¿El señor sesshomaru no tiene dueño verdad?... ¿verdad?... el amo quiere a rin, no dejara a rin por otra…!- dijo más para sí que para kagome. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos, amenazando la salida de algunas lágrimas que se formaban ante aquel raro sentimiento que la acogió.

-Tranquila rin-chan- intentó calmar la sacerdotisa. Los celos de la pequeña rin eran adorables, no pudo evitar una sonrisa antes de responder a sus inquietudes. No creo que sesshomaru tenga dueño, después de todo es muy fuerte, dudo que alguien lo haya dominado ¿no crees rin-chan?... solo tú puedes- agrego esto último en voz baja, casi susurrante como para asegurarse que nadie más que la pequeña la escuchase.

-Sí, sesshomaru-sama es muy fuerte… - dijo rin secándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.- Entonces… si el amo no tiene dueño, eso quiere decir que rin puede… ¿puede?- miró directamente expresando su sorpresa, ¿acaso podría ser la dueña de su amo? sacudió su cabeza varias veces. No podía perder el tiempo en meditar tonterías, mientras lo hacía corría el riesgo de perderlo, debía ser más veloz, y como dijo la señorita kagome ´´demostrar quién manda´´ así el amo no se alejaría de ella, y podría hacer con él lo que quisiese ¿no? Después de todo era un perro, estos hacían lo que les pedía, y demostraban devoción y lealtad a sus amos, estarían siempre juntos… Aferrándose a esta última idea no pudo evitar fantasear sobre su futura vida juntos, una larga y divertida travesía viajando al lado de su señor, jaken y ah-un. Lo haría, lo conseguiría a toda costa… dejó a un lado las dudas para dar lugar a la determinación, si bien inocente, esta se convertiría en la peor pesadilla de sesshomaru.

-Rin se convertirá en la dueña de sesshomaru-sama! ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para dominar a mi amo!- el fuego de la juventud se apoderó de la pequeña.

-¡Así se habla rin-chan!- perfecto todo salía como lo había planeado, ahora el idiota de sesshomaru pagaría muy bien por su osadía, se había metido con la mujer equivocada, ya vería. Tú tienes muy buenas armas rin, y tendrás muchas más cuando crezcas- el aura de kagome volvió ante esta última idea no puedo evitar reír al imaginar en un futuro a la pequeña rin teniendo en la palma de la mano a sesshomaru, para su edad la pequeña era muy inteligente, esto lo demostraba en cada capricho que le pedía a su amo, obteniendo siempre lo que quiere, y el constante juego de palabras que de vez en cuando lograban acorralar a sesshomaru sucumbiendo a los deseos de la astuta chiquilla.

-Ya veo, lo haré kagome onee-san yo…- de repente el dragón de dos cabezas comienza a ponerse inquieto, al parecer quería señalarle a la chica que lo siguiera. El amo sesshomaru no debe estar muy lejos… gracias ah-un- como respuesta ambas cabezas frotaban sus hocicos en el rostro de la pequeña clamando atención, la cual casi inmediatamente fue otorgada, abrazando al dragón y susurrándole palabras cariñosas, algo muy común en ella.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, rin le hizo señas al dragón para que este se agachara. Se subió en la espalda del animal para ir en busca de su amo y poner en práctica lo que sería el plan ´´juntos por siempre´´ no se podía pedir más de una niña de 10 años.

-Kagome onee-san tengo que irme mi amo ya está cerca, arigato por todo onee-san- se despidió la pequeña con un gesto con la mano para luego salir volando por los aires guiada por el dragón.

-¡Adiós rin-chan, recuerda, hay que demostrar quién manda!-grito a todo pulmón para que la niña la escuchase, al parecer así fue, pues le pareció ver que le devolvió una sonrisa a lo lejos.

-Esto te lo mereces sesshomaru- todo el rencor vino a ella recordando lo vivido hace unos días cuando estaba en la aldea. Aquella discusión termino llegando a la situación inicial donde puso en práctica su plan implicando a la pequeña rin la cual no era consciente de esta rivalidad entre kagome y su señor. Luego de repasar su plan rápidamente Intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos, lo único que le provocaba era más rabia, por ende se dirigió directo a la pequeña cabaña para prepararle el almuerzo a su esposo y su hijo.

…

Con rin…

Ah-un comenzó a descender en un hermoso prado con flores de todos los colores. Cuando puso los pies sobre la tierra el olor de esta hermosa planta inundo el olfato de la pequeña, entregándole a sus sentidos la más dulce fragancia… encantada por esta comenzó a danzar por todo el prado, dando vueltas llevándose consigo algunos pétalos de las flores que tanto adoraba, el viento al parecer estaba de su lado, parecía que entonaba una contagiosa melodía para la chica una que solo ella podía oír y seguirle el ritmo a lo que el viento venia susurrante.

El hermoso Daiyōkai que permanecía recostado en el frondoso tronco de un árbol bajo resguardado bajo la sombra de este, lo cual le permitía apaciguar levemente el calor que hacía en esa época del año. No era como si le molestase el calor precisamente, sino el reflejo que proyectaba el sol y más aún cuando lo refractaban todos los objetos a su alrededor, como las gotas de rocío en el pasto logrando encandilar los hermosos ojos amarillos. Pero a pesar de la incomodidad por el exceso de luz, no pudo evitar quitar la ambarina mirada de la imagen de su protegida bailando en el prado de flores. Una imagen que le transmitía paz, solo con verla y asegurarse que estuviera bien, pues desde que tomo el papel de protector de la pequeña la necesidad de conservar esa sonrisa para siempre había sido su mayor motivación aun si no lo reconocía, era esta una de las razones por las que abandonaría todo por lo que hubo luchado solo para mantenerla a su lado y protegerla cueste lo que cueste. De repente abandonó este pensamiento desde el momento en que resurgió su orgullo youkai. ¡Qué estupideces estaba pensando!, el jamás caería tan bajo como su padre, sacrificar todo por una ínfima humana…Pero ella no era como los demás humanos, incluso de no ser por su aroma y sus características de humana, podría perfectamente hacerse pasar como una youkai y pasar hasta con honores…No, no podía permitirse esos pensamientos, no iba a ser derrotad...

-¡Señor sesshomaru!- irrumpió los pensamientos del peliplateado la pequeña rin, la cual corría directamente hacia él con una amplia y brillante sonrisa una que solo ella era capaz de dar y por ser ella el único ser en la faz de la tierra que podría otorgársela.

-Señor, no había notado su presencia de no ser por ah-un.-comentó alegre la chica. Ante mencionar sus nombres el dragón ya se había acercado lo suficiente a la pequeña y comenzaba a frotar sus hocicos con los bozales en la espalda de la niña clamando nuevamente atención de su joven y risueña dueña. Esta soltó varias risas provocadas por las constantes cosquillas en su espalda y por la necesidad de cariño de sus dragones.

-Jajajaja paren… jajajaja, ah-un- termino volteándose a calmar al celoso animal, y darle la atención que reclaman

-Está bien ah-un, tengo suficiente amor para dar- intento calmarlo con una sonrisa y enseguida dicho esto comenzó con los mimos hacia ambos por varios minutos hasta que al parecer lograron calmarse un poco, y terminaron por acortarse alrededor de donde estaba parada su joven ama.

La pequeña les dirigió una última mirada al dragón que se encontraba más calmado. Luego toda su atención se enfocó en sus señor, lo veía como siempre, sentado descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, con una rodilla flexionada y su otra extremidad estirada a lo largo del pasto, su rostro imperturbable, imponente, magnifico, hermoso… ya se comenzaba a quedar sin halagos cuando una voz que ella conocía muy bien la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Rin- se dirigió a la pequeña abriendo los ojos lentamente, casi con pereza para enfocarlos en su protegida, parada justo frente a él.

-¿Si amo?- optó por regalarle otra de sus sonrisas.

-Ve a recoger flores o algo- agregó al percatarse de la ensimismada mirada de su protegida.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde está el señor jaken?

-Está en una misión

-Tardará mucho en llegar?- ante esto sesshomaru solo bufó ¿Qué si tardaba mucho en llegar? A quien le importaba, no quería oír su chillona voz.

El silencio de su señor corroboró sus palabras, al parecer no llegaría pronto… genial, podía disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo sin las interrupciones del escandaloso renacuajo.

-Amo sesshomaru…-

-Que quieres.

-Bueno… yo…- procedió a sentarse lentamente al lado de su amo. No sabía cómo introducir el tema tratado por la miko lo que la ponía un como nerviosa, pero ante la necesidad de saber si su amo tenía dueño pudieron más que sus nervios.

-Habla- ordeno secamente, estaba harto de las cursilerías de su protegida.

-Rin quiere saber… si …usted …tiene dueño- el último vestigio de vergüenza o cualquier sentimiento que la había inundado hace segundos se intensifico, mientras lo miraba de reojo, estaba ansiosa por escuchar la repuesta de su amo, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo, ¿Qué pasaría si sus mayores sospechas eran ciertas? ¿Acaso no tendría jamás la oportunidad de demostrarle a su amo el potencial de ella como su dueña? ¿Prefería a otra? A todo esto ¿a quién más?... todo esto y más preguntas inundaban la cabeza de la niña.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar ¿su protegida dudaba de su poderío? ¿Insinuaba que había alguien más fuerte que el para someterlo?, al parecer estar mucho tiempo con los humanos estaba teniendo algún efecto en ella.

-Tonterías- atino a decir el, desviando su rostro hacia el frente y cerrar los ojos como antes. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio de su acompañante, ante esto volvió a dirigirle la mirada a la pequeña, y lo que encontró lo desconcertó, ¿estaba sonriendo? ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? Al verse descubierta una risa inocente se escuchó por parte de ella, estaba sumamente contenta ¡Su amo entonces seria de ella ¡ ¡solo de ella!, muy bien, solo quedaba que este la reconociera como su ama y señora, tendría que empezar a entrenarle…

-Hmf-cerró los ojos decepcionado. Qué humana más rara traía consigo...pero ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su sonrisa, a sus amenas charlas y la alegría que desprendía la muchacha. Por ser tan diferente a él, la necesitaba a su lado, ella lograba mostrarle un camino tan fácil para ver las cosas desde sus ojos de niña, que por nada en el mundo él quería que perdieran ese brillo autentico. Ella era la única persona en la faz de la tierra que se alegraba con su presencia (jaken no cuenta), aun cuando su imponente ser provocaba lo contrario, a ella no parecía intimidarle en lo más mínimo. La protegería de eso no había duda, lo supo desde que sus instintos exigían mantenerla a su lado por esto jamás quería ver miedo en sus ojos, ya sea causado por el o alguien ajeno. Su instinto protector lo llevó al punto que evitaba que ella viera como mataba a sus adversarios. Usualmente acababa con sus patéticas vidas lejos de los ojos de su humana, y cuando no podía darse este lujo, le ordenaba que cerrara los ojos... En un momento dado llego a pensar que tal vez tener una humana no sería tan malo, serviría para matar el tiempo, vería cuanto podría durar la pequeña en seguirlo, después de todo si volvía a morir no sería problema de él… Y aquí estaba, contradiciendo totalmente sus pensamientos anteriores, protegiendo a la humana, resguardándola del cruel mundo que él conocía y que no deseaba para ella, manteniéndola a su lado, y cumpliendo los caprichos de su pequeña protegida.

-¿Amo… le gusta el pelo largo… o… lo prefiere corto…?- la pequeña mecía nerviosamente su cuerpo de una lado a otro, sus manos se encontraban sumidas en un juego de movimientos rápidos entre ambas enredando y desenredando sus dedos nerviosamente, y sus ojos evitaban los de sus amo, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada del lord, y si lo hubiera hecho se habría topado con la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos de su amo ¿con cuantas tonterías más saldría su protegida el día de hoy? Se había acostumbrado al afán de la niña por hablar y preguntar, pero no a responder las dudas de ella, usualmente era jaken quien lidiaba con la pequeña pero ahora que no estaba era él el blanco de la humana. Y vaya con que extrañas preguntas salió esta vez, como siempre, la pequeña era totalmente impredecible e incomprensible para su persona, precisamente por ser todo lo opuesto a él.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber mi opinión?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

-La respuesta del amo es muy importante para rin- dijo la pequeña con determinación

La miró divertido, ¿acaso iba enserio? Solo había una manera de saberlo…

-Corto-dijo al fin, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

La niña se quedó un rato más a su lado, como asimilando la respuesta que le acababan de dar, así que corto ehh….sonrió levemente, le encantaba saber más de su señor y ahora le acababa de informarle sobre los gustos de este, él jamás podría imaginarse lo feliz que era ella a su lado por todos esos años juntos, ni lo agradecida que estaba por tratarla con amabilidad, según jaken el amo era el demonio más cruel jamás conocido, pero ella no lo veía así, no podía imaginárselo, sabía que su amo mataba a personas, o más bien demonios, pero eso lo hacía casi siempre cuando ella estaba en peligro, la protegía, entonces era importante para su amo, si no la dejaría morir, jaken no entendía esto, se repetía la pequeña en sus pensamientos.

Sintió cuando su protegida se levantó de su sitio y siguió su olor hasta el lago, ella sabía que no debía alejarse mucho, ya se lo había dejado claro en varias ocasiones… y ahí nuevamente el afán de proteger a la niña de todo peligro. Arrugó levemente la nariz ante esta idea. A todo esto ¿Qué demonios planeaba su humana?, pero aunque la duda era muy exigente, no se movió de su sitio, al parecer estaba demasiado cómodo, o no le tomo mayor importancia, cualquiera de las dos opciones bastó para que no fuera a husmear en lo que hacía su protegida. En cambio, al otro lado del prado estaba rin, sumergida hasta las rodillas en el rio donde comienza una pequeña cascada, sabía de antemano que las piedras que era chocadas constantemente por el agua eran lo bastante filosas, así que con este último recuerdo, sumergió las manos en la helada agua para encontrar su objetivo. Siguió así durante unos minutos más hasta que encontró la piedra perfecta. Con cuidado, tratando de no cortarse las manos, pues sería un inconveniente que su amo llegara alarmado por su olor a sangre, y ella tuviera que responder a todo lo que este pregunta, que no sería mucho a decir verdad, pero jamás se negaría a responderle algo a su amo. El sonido de un pez saltando desde la cima del rio hasta sus pies la alertó, y procedió a realizar su objetivo principal, dominar a su amo, cueste lo que cueste, así que armándose de valor, recogió su hermoso cabello azabache hacia un lado de su hombro, colocando por debajo la filosa piedra haciendo un poco de fuerza.

Escuchó un sonido extraño a lo lejos, cerca de su protegida, parecido a un corte en el viento, que se fue tan rápido como llego. Olfateó el aire con el fin de encontrar algo extraño en este, pero nada… todo estaba como debería, su protegida estaba bien. Así que sin más se desprendió de este instinto sobre protector que lo inundaba. Comenzó a escuchar las suaves pisadas de su protegida, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su lado. La sentía… cada vez más cerca de su persona… ¿ahora qué demonios le pasaba? Para cuando abrió los ojos y los enfoco en la pequeña no puedo evitar su sorpresa. Su pequeña rin se encontraba sonriéndole y en vez de su sedoso cabello se encontraba el mismo pero corto, hasta un poco menos que los hombros y totalmente desparejo.

-¿Qué le parece amo? ¿Le gusta más rin así? – fulminó al lord con otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. El lord en cabio se encontraba en shock, su protegida se había cortado el cabello por un mero capricho de él, y al parecer la pequeña no se daba cuenta que todo había sido un juego, un cruel juego del que él era el responsable. Su inocente sonrisa hizo que algo removiera en su interior y un sentimiento lo invadió ¿culpa? ¿Se sentía culpable de lo que le hizo a la pequeña? ¡Jamás! Nunca en toda su vida se había arrepentido siquiera de una acción, y ahora se encontraba pasmado, una desagradable sensación lo inundaba por cometer semejante estupidez y más aún realizársela a su humana.

-¿Qué le parece amo?

…

-¿No le gusta?- sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos, ¿no le gustaba ni un poquito aun con pelo corto?...

-No- su potente voz resonó en los tímpanos de su protegida, dejándola con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaban a empapar sus rosadas mejillas. Esta imagen lo perturbo más…

-No me gusta así…-extendió una de sus manos para secar cuidadosamente la húmeda mejilla de la menor, recorriendo su pómulo, pasando levemente por su oreja hasta hundir su mano en su destrozado cabello.

-Ven- se dirigió a la pequeña indicándole que se diera la vuelta y se sentara entre sus piernas. La pequeña al captar el mensaje por su señor hizo lo que este le pedía, secándose el rastro de lágrimas rápidamente con su kimono.

Odiaba ver a su humana llorar, más aun por su culpa, pero ya había ocurrido no podía hacer nada, más allá que intentar reparar su error. Así que cuidadosamente fue cortando con sus garras algunos segmentos del cabello azabache, intentando emparejarlo, y darle forma.

La pequeña intentaba mantenerse lo más quieta posible pero era inevitable mirar de cuando en cuando a su amo. La sensación de sus garras entrelazadas en su cabello lograba relajarla al punto en que sin poderlo evitar sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Hasta que dejo de sentir las manos entre sus cabellos. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia para enfocarlos en el demonio blanco a sus espaldas quien le devolvió una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar.

-Amo…-sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que derramó hace unos minutos se notaban preocupados, preguntándole silenciosamente algo que no entendió en ese momento hasta después de meditarlo mejor

-Así está mejor- dijo apenas rozando sus garras con las puntas del cabello negro de su protegida logrando sacarle una amplia sonrisa a esta, la cual esperaba mantener siempre a su lado… o hasta que ella decidiera irse con un estúpido humano para cuando entrara en época reproductiva. Así eran los de su especie y sabía que los humanos no se alejaban mucho de esta idea, seguían conservando sus instinto aunque estuviera muy ocultos en sus debiluchos cuerpos.

-Señor sesshomaru ¿le sucede algo?-preguntó la pequeña al sentir como su amo sujetó un mechón de su cabello con fuerza, parecía irritado, pues pudo ver como sus ceño se frunció levemente y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula. Soltó el cabello de su protegida, dejando que las hebras se deslizaran levemente con sus yemas- No pasa nada- se limitó a contestar, pero no dejo convencida a rin.

-Parece preocupado sesshomaru-sama- alego la pequeña intentando que el youkai la mirara a los ojos, pero estos se encontraban cerrados, impidiéndole saber que pensamientos ocupaban la mente del lord. Con el tiempo ella había aprendido a conocer cada uno de sus gestos, y de esa manera acercarse a su manera de pensar, por lo que no era algo difícil saber cómo se sentía al poder verlo a los ojos. Se parecía mucho a una frase que la señorita kagome le dijo ´´ los ojos son las puertas del alma´´…

Como no recibió respuesta del youkai blanco recurrió a su segunda opción… ¡derribarlo! Tomó un poco de impulso y sin más ni menos se abalanzo al poderoso youkai que no esperaba esa reacción de su pequeña, solo con ella bajaba la guardia, y no esperaba que la ocupara a su favor. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró recostado en el pasto y sobre él la culpable de todo dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su humana, quien reía muy bajito como para que no se enojara por su atrevimiento. Sin entender porque las manos de la joven viajaron a muchas partes de su cuerpo, como el cuello, las costillas, intentaban abrirse paso a las axilas, hasta que la detuvo.

-Rin. ¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunto acusadoramente, aun con el ceño fruncido, dando una aspecto espeluznante para cualquiera que viera la escena, creerían que la niña seria polvo en cuestión de segundo, pero que equivocados se encontraban, la contagiosa risa de la pequeña borraba todo vestigio de horror a la situación. Aun recostada sobre él y controlando su risa para no ver enojado a su amo, solo se limitó a hundir sus dedos en el sedoso cabello plateado, los enredaba y desenredaba con paciencia infinita, se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que el lord decidió poner fin a las acciones de su imprudente protegida

-¿Qué se supone que hacías?- volvió a preguntar el lord

La pequeña detuvo todos sus movimientos solo para devolverle la mirada al lord con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Se volvió a escuchar la pequeña risa de la niña, conteniéndola, haciéndola ver risueña.

-Amo, rin no quiere verlo preocupado…- no pudo evitar sus sorpresa a lo que decía su protegida ¿de verdad podía ella saber cómo se sentía? Desde hace unos meses tenía la sospecha, pero siempre creyó que eran boberías, durante su larga vida como demonio nadie había logrado ver a través de él, aquella mascara con la que juro crecer desde cachorro, juro jamás mostrar piedad a sus enemigos, ningún sentimiento podía hacerse presente en el… y ahí estaba ella, con su rostro de triunfadora, restregándole en cara que ella lo conocía mejor que si mismo, aunque esta no fuese consciente de ello.

-Todavía no respondes mi pregunta- volvió a su serenidad de siempre

-Rin solo quería hacerle cosquilla- otra sonrisa más en sus labios.-pero no tuve suerte…-le dedico otra sonrisa pero menos resplandeciente, con un pizca de tristeza.- mis padres… solían hacerme cosquillas para olvidarme de todo lo que me angustiara… siempre decían que en momentos difíciles es cuando debemos estar más alegres. Por eso quería hacerlo reír mi amo.

…- La miro por breves instantes analizando lo que había dicho su humana- Sandeces.

Se escucharon más risas de su protegida las cuales luego de unos instantes se detuvieron súbitamente

-Amo… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo seriamente con mucha curiosidad presente en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Rin quiere saber cuándo podrá casarse…-miró al lord fijamente analizando cada gesto minúsculo y así descifrar a su amo.

-Hmf- inclino el rostro hacia un lado, con tal de no ver a la humana que se encontraba sobre él.

-Si rin se casa… ¿no volverá a ver al amo?

-Eso lo decides tú.- cerro los ojos impidiendo que la pequeña siguiera con su análisis minucioso.

-Cuando consiga a mi pareja, se la presentaré a usted, así puede decirme que opina- dijo sonriente volviendo a jugar con el sedoso cabello de su amo.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente ¡¿Qué el que?!... Como osaba esa criatura decidir por él que hacer. Su mirada se clavó fijamente en los ojos de la menor, haciendo más evidente su incomodidad a la idea planteada por su protegida. La miraba irritado, sus colmillos ya amenazaban con hacerse presentes, y la necesidad de desgarrar a alguien lo estaba enloqueciendo ¿Por qué debería reprimir sus instintos sanguinarios?

Ahh, si... Por ella…

-Tu no me das ordenes Rin-agrego con molestia, mientras graves gruñidos luchaban por salir de su garganta de la rabia que estaba pasando al imaginar a su dulce rin con un asqueroso humano.

-¿No quiere conocerlo? ¿Y entonces como rin sabrá si es bueno?

-Ningún humano es digno de ti- agrego sin más, cerrando nuevamente los ojos, pero aun con la pequeña arriba de el con los codos a cada lado entre sus brazos.

-mmm… entonces, si el amo no quiere que rin salga con humanos… ¿rin puede salir con un youkai?

¡Maldición!

-No- un fuerte rugido acompaño lo que dijo sin poder evitarlo su ira ya era evidente.- No te casarás con nadie, ni serás de nadie- que te quede claro.- se incorporó obligando a la pequeña a quitarse y sentarse en el cesped.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres muy joven

-¿Y cuando sea adulta?- pregunto divertida, sus preguntas iban ya por donde había planeado la pequeña desde un comienzo

-NO… - maldición, en lo que había metido, su pequeña ahora buscaría como pareja a un demonio. Los mataría de eso no había duda, cualquiera que osara a mirar a su protegida ya sea demonio o humano pagarían con su miserable vida por siquiera haber pensado en ´´unirse´´ a ella. ¡Solo él tenía el derecho sobre esa criatura!, ¡ nadie toca lo que es de su propiedad!. Sus ojos comenzaban a batallar por externalizar su ira, dejándole ver a la humana como algunos destellos rojos amenazaban los ojos de su amo.

De repente, sintió la delicada mano de su protegida en sobre su cabeza removiendo los cabellos platinos, deslizándola muy suavemente y repitiendo varias veces la misma acción.

-ki ni shinaide – le sonrió- Rin… no dejará a su amo...-se incorporó de su asiento para apoyar sus manos en los hombros del lord, volviendo a recostar a su amo, quien no opuso resistencia, tal vez aun shockeado ante las palabas que le decía la pequeña. – Rin solo quiere al amo sesshomaru, por eso rin promete estar toda la vida con usted.- Mas sorpresa en los ojos del lord. Quien no se había percatado hasta ahora que yacía nuevamente en el pasto, y su protegida volvió a ocupar su posición anterior, (sobre el) manteniendo una prudente distancia.

-Solo si…. El amo desea lo mismo que rin- término de decir su protegida ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? Desde que llego estaba sumamente rara… más de lo habitual, tomándose a pecho las palabras que le decía, cortándose el cabello sin disgusto aparente, posteriormente logro casi hacerle perder los estribos con su gusto de machos humanos o youkais y ahora se encontraba acorralado… ¿por una humana?... este día sí que resultaba extraño, bueno… todos los días se convirtieron en extraños desde que la pequeña formo parte de su manada. ¡Pero aun así. QUE LE HIZO PARA MERECER ESTO!

-Amo… ¿le puede prometer a rin que estaremos juntos… hasta que la muerte nos separe?- y ahí iba otra vez con sus extrañas preguntas, ya quería terminar con esto…

-Así será.- le contestó el lord.

-¿El amo será solo de solo de rin?-dijo mirándolo con sus ojos marrones a la expectativa.

-Si- se limitó a decir, en su voz parecía como si no le diera importancia a lo que decía la niña, pero sí que se lo daba, solo por venir de ella.

-Rin…promete atesorarlo toda la vida.- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con sus mejillas rosadas al máximo.

En cambio él solo la miraba, sin expresión aparente en su rostro.

-¿Promete estar siempre con rin?

-Si eso es lo que deseas.

-Sí, eso deseo amo.

-Entonces así será.- voltio el rostro, y cerró los ojos como hacia habitualmente, por fin había terminado esa curiosa conversación. Recordó lo que le prometió su humana ¿era acaso fidelidad lo que le ofrecía? Hmf… más curioso aun ¿Por qué él debía ofrecérsela a ella también?, si solo era una hembra humana, de 10 años para variar. Sin embargo ya lo hecho, hecho está, ya le había dado su palabra y… pensándolo mejor, no era del todo malo. Así, su protegida no se atrevería a irse con ningún insecto humano o youkai. Después de todo el viviría miles de años más que ella, por lo que esa promesa seria valida durante su vida humana, que sería ¿Cuánto… 80 o 90 años como mucho?

De repente volvió a sentir una caricia en su cabeza proporcionada por su protegida… ya antes lo había hecho y no entendía el proceder de su humana… Eso le recordaba cuando…. ¿acariciaba a ah-un? ¡¿Así que eso era?!

-Buen chico- dijo y siguió acariciando la cabeza del lord mientras una reluciente sonrisa permanecía en el rostro de la pequeña sobre él.

Mantenía sus pupilas doradas en ella, hasta que la vio acercarse más de lo permitido mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos castaños.

El cabello de negro rozaba su rostro, al igual que el aliento de ella. En todo momento mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, en su humana. Por la manera en que se acercaba...recordó esa extraña costumbre humana de unir sus bocas, quien sabe por qué motivo. Para el eso carecía de significado lógico, era completamente absurdo e innecesario ¿Qué se pretendía hacer con ese gesto? Como no le molestaba dejo hacer a su protegida lo que quisiese, como siempre.

Al ver que su amo no oponía ninguna resistencia u objeción, unió levemente sus labios con los del hermoso demonio blanco por unos segundos lamentablemente para ella, pues de repente se escucharon unos ruidos en los arbustos, y de este salió un pequeño demonio verde.

-¡Amooo bonitooo! ¡Ya le traje los kimonos para la mocos… - se congeló en su sitio al contemplar la imagen del lord, sometido por la cachorra de humano, la cual descansaba cómodamente sobre el demonio blanco. Y como si no fuera poco, estaba depositando sus pequeños y rosados labios sobre los de su señor, apenas rozándolos.

-¡MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO! ¡¿ QUE CREES QUE LE HACES AL AMO SESSHOMARU?!- al sapo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, mientras sudaba frio.

-¡Ya llego señor jaken!- se apreciaba la emoción en la voz de la pequeña, quien se mantenía con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Creí que llegaría para cuando sea una anciana como usted- agregó burlándose.

-¡Cómo te atreves niña insolente! ¡¿Y quién te crees para tocar al amo sesshomaru , cuáles son tus intensiones?!

-¿Por qué está enojado señor jaken?- la pequeña ya se estaba molestando por las reprimendas de su amigo, la miraba como si hubiera hecho algo abominable y no le gustaba para nada.

El amo juró ser de rin, así que rin premió al amo…- de no ser a que cerró sus ojos y volteó el rostro con dignidad, se hubiera topado con 2 miradas sorprendidas.

-Rin, el hecho de que te diera mi palabra no significa que puedas hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Pero no pareció molestarle ¿no le gustó?- agregó inocentemente.

-Nos vamos- dijo incorporándose, finalizando el tema, no quería más conversaciones durante todo ese día.

-¡Ya ves mocosa! ¡No te hagas ilusiones con el amo bonit…- una roca hizo volar al sapo, dejándolo aturdido y con un gran chichón unos metros más lejos siendo observado por rin, quien murmuro algo así como ¨te lo mereces…sapo tonto¨ para luego seguir a Sesshomaru.

-Amo… quiero que sepa, que rin hará lo que sea por usted.- dijo tomando de la mano a su señor, que pareció tampoco importarle el pequeño gesto.

-No es necesario.- agrego tajante mirando el horizonte.

-Me volveré más fuerte para vencerlo amo.- dijo seriamente la niña

-Sandeces- ¿Cómo una humana sería capaz de vencerlo? ¿Ser más fuerte que él? ¡Jamás!, la humana si lo divertía, eso había que admitirlo.

-Hablo enserio amo-apretó más la mano de la cual se encontraba presa a voluntad.- Rin le demostrará al amo que no es débil.- y así finalmente su amo la reconocería como su ama y señora, pero por ahora no iba mal, había logrado lealtad por parte del youkai, y eso era uno de los puntos que le había dicho kagome, solo faltaba demostrarle quien mandaba para eso se volvería fuerte y hermosa para así estar juntos por siempre tal como se lo había prometido… No perdería, no dejaría que alejaran al amo de ella.

-¿A dónde vamos amo?- pregunto la humana mirando algunas flores que llamaron su atención, pero renuncio a buscarlas para seguir de la mano con su amo.

-Al palacio.- sesshomaru no recordaba alguna vez en su larga vida haber hablado tanto.

Jaken corría agotado trayendo al dragón de dos cabeza donde su amo.

-Por fin llegó señor jaken – le dedico una sonrisa al viejo sapo

…- decidió no decirle nada a la humana, no quería otro chichón propiciado por su amo solo por decirle algo a la niña, no creía estar equivocado en todo lo que le comentó y le disgustaba que el lord defendiera a la mocosa, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía si solo era eso una débil, frágil y odiosa humana… suspiró de frustración, no importaba cuanto tiempo llevaba al lado de su amo, la niña había obtenido un mejor puesto en comparación a él, ¡y ni siquiera se lo había ganado!

-¿Qué sucede abuelo jaken?

-Nada mocos… ¡quiero decir rin!- la filosa mirada de su amo se había posado unos segundos en él...no, aun le quedaba mucho por vivir, más aún no quería perecer por una estúpida humana.

-Por cierto rin… ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? – se dirigió el demonio verde a la humana

-Me lo arreglo el amo sesshomaru ¿no le gusta?- dijo acariciando su propio cabello con la mano que tenía libre.

-¡¿Qué el amo que?!

-Jaken cállate.-ya estaba harto ¡demasiada charla por hoy!.

-Ya escucho señor Jaken, no moleste a mi amo- intentó hablar lo más bajito posible para que no fuera escuchada por otro que no fuese el sapo verde.

¡Apenas y había hablado con su amito y lo mandaba a callar! De seguro que la humana le había hablado durante todo el día, mientras el cumplía el pedido de su amo ¨Jaken, ve al sur y compra kimonos para rin. Si tardas más de 4 días te mataré¨ ¡solo porque vería a la mocosa durante ese periodo!... ¡Ahhh! Estaba que perdía la cabeza. Otro suspiro salió del pequeño demonio, sin más que hacer, y ya totalmente resignado a la notoria preferencia de su amo, los observo a lo lejos. No pudo evitar pensar que aunque la mocosa le traía varios problemas, de una cosa estaba seguro, y era que su amo era feliz con aquella niña humana a su lado. Y si el lord era feliz, pues qué más da él también era… ¿pero qué rayos?

La humana de alguna manera se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a su amo, por consiguiente dejo la mano de sesshomaru para tomarle del brazo y abrazarlo lo más que podía, regalándole una sonrisa al lord quien la miraba con curiosidad. Para cuando este se volvió a mirar el frente, la pequeña observo al renacuajo atrás de ellos, dedicándole un mensaje secreto pronunciando por sus labios rosados de niña… ¨mío¨.

No perdería al amo con nadie, ni lo compartiría con nadie, ni siquiera con Jaken, debía comenzar a planear el siguiente paso, y así sucesivamente hasta convertirse en adulta… pero… aún quedaba tiempo… si, mucho tiempo…


	2. Chapter 2

II

- ¿Cuánto falta señor jaken? – estaba extenuada sus piernas apenas la sostenían de tanto caminar, estas se movían solo por inercia.

- ¡No fastidies mocosa!… De no ser por tu condición de humana, nos faltaría un día para llegar al palacio.

- no me ha respondido señor jaken… - se dirigió al sapo con voz apagada, si no estuviera tan cansada perfectamente podría iniciar una nueva discusión, pero ahora evitaría cualquier gasto de energía innecesario.

- ¡Será mejor que aguantes! por cómo vamos ahora tardaremos 8 días más en llegar.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ya deja de quejarte y sube sobre Ah-Un

- pero es que me duele el trasero, ayer fui todo el día sobre el...- agrego con ganas de llorar, ese día era horrible, hacía un calor sofocante, logrando sacarle varias gotas de sudor que surcaban su frente, teniendo que removerlas constantemente, sus pies le dolían como nunca antes, estaba segura que la planta de ambos estaba más roja que sus mejillas y como si no fuera peor, su amo parecía no importarle, no le había dedicado una mirada como siempre lo hace, si no que esta se mantenía al -frente…. ¡y eso no estaba bien!.

-Amo… ¿rin puede… adentrarse en el bosque…?- sus mejillas no podían enrojecer más, ya no podía distinguir si enrojecían por el calor o por la vergüenza, tal vez ambos…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?, ¡deja de importunar al amo sesshomaru!- saltó desde su lugar el sapo verde.

-demo… - sus ojos ya comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de frustración- es urgente… por favor amo…

El aludido se dirigió al árbol más cercano sentándose y apoyando la espalda en el tronco de este.

Definitivamente eso era un sí.

-¡Gracias amo!- dijo la pequeña dedicándole una rápida sonrisa al lord luego corrió adentrándose lo más rápido en el bosque.

El Youkai desde su posición se mantenía atento a toda amenaza que pudiese perturbar su tranquilidad o el de la pequeña que lo acompañaba. Recordando a esta última, no pudo evitar reflexionar su extraño comportamiento. Desde aquel día en que su protegida se encontraba más rara que ningún otro, esta se volvió más apegada a él. Buscaba cualquier oportunidad para estar a su lado, si bien era consciente que ante cualquier pequeño gesto de atención proporcionado por él la hacía increíblemente feliz, esta no perdía oportunidad para acercársele, tanto cuando descansaban, esta deslizaba sus manos en su platinado cabello, haciendo peinados para posteriormente desarmarlos, una y otra vez, mientras hablaba sin parar. La necesidad de contacto físico por parte de su humana era algo que aún no entendía, el nunca necesito de tales muestras de afecto incluso desde cachorro, ante sus ojos aquellas demostraciones eran inútiles al igual que cualquier sentimiento. Y que viniera ella a exigirle atención no era algo que toleraría por mucho, nadie, absolutamente nadie se tomaba esas libertades hacia su persona, no si eran conscientes de la muerte segura que les esperaba, sobre todo a las féminas.

…

La pequeña rin luego de haber satisfecho sus necesidades naturales, no dejo de pensar en mil maneras de conquistar a su hermoso amo, si bien creía haber progresado mucho con este, no se sentía satisfecha, algo la dejaba inquieta… no, no era suficiente, debía idear un buen plan ¿pero cuál podría ser?

-¡RINNNN! ¡¿Dónde se habrá metido la mocosa?!- exclamo jaken cerca del lugar donde se hallaba la pequeña.

-Señor Jaken es usted un viejo pervertido- sonrió pícaramente ante la reacción de su amigo

-¡vine a buscarte porque tardas mucho como siempre con tus patéticas necesidades humanas! ¡No estoy interesado en mirar mocosas feas como tu niña!

-¡Rin es muy bonita por eso el amo deja a rin estar cerca del é! A usted lo golpea por ser viejo verde y feo.

- ¡mocosa malagrade…- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando la niña le interrumpió.

- Señor Jaken ¿usted querría ver a rin si esta fuera adulta?

- ¡No seas estúpida! ¡ Yo no tengo necesidades de ver humanas feas!- la cara del pequeño demonio se coloro mientas agitaba el báculo de un lado a otro con exaltado por la pregunta de la joven.

-mmm entonces youkais ¿te interesan ver youkais adultas?

- ¡pero por supuesto que me gusta!

- ¿al amo también le gusta?

- …

-Señor jaken ¿cree que el amo me querría más de adulta que de niña?

- … bueno, si te conviertes en una hermosa hembra que jamás pasará con la cara que tienes mocosa, podría ser...- dijo pensativo intentando hacer una representación de la joven frente a él sin mucho éxito.

-¡muchas gracias señor jaken!- lo estrujo contra su cuerpo dedicándole un emotivo abrazo a su protector.

-nee… señor jaken… ¿hay alguna manera en que rin pueda volverse crecer muy rápido?- agregó con esperanza la joven humana

- En una década ya serás una adulta así que espérate.

-demo…eso es demasiado tiempo abuelo jaken-dijo con tristeza la pequeña.

¡¿Demasiado tiempo había dicho?!Era de esperarse la vida humana transcurría demasiado rápido, para ellos una década no era nada, pero para rin, todo era diferente, tal vez, en uno de estos días la pequeña humana no seguiría con ellos, ya sea por una lesión grave, una enfermedad o la fugacidad con que transcurría el tiempo para su cuerpo mortal, de una y otra forma volverían a como estaban antes que llegara la mocosa, siendo lo único que probara la existencia de ella los recuerdos que había dejado en los corazones de los que la conocieron… pero cuando estos fallezcan ya nada podría mantener viva la imagen de su recuerdo.

Sería el, él mismo se encargaría de proteger el dulce recuerdo de su mejor amiga, y estaba seguro aunque su amo no lo dijera que sus intenciones eran las mismas.

-¿para qué quieres crecer más rápido rin?-dijo con un matiz de tristeza en su voz.

- Rin quiere saber qué se siente ser adulta. ¿No conoce alguna forma para hacer que rin crezca?

El demonio verde pareció meditar unos minutos.

-si mal no recuerdo… una vez vi una poción de crecimiento en un festival de demonios.

-¿Un festival de demonios?- dijo con asombro la pequeña-¡¿Cómo es?!

- bueno, no hay mucha diferencia con los festivales humanos… solo que están hechos por demonios y asisten solo youkais.

- ¡ohhh ¡asombroso!- ¿Por qué no me llevó antes señor jaken?

- porque eras una chiquilla, pensé podrías asustarte…¡además no podemos malgastar el tiempo del amo sesshomaru!

- ¡le preguntaré al amo sesshomaru si podemos ir!

- ¡No! ¡¿Es que no te funcionan los oídos humana?!

- Quiero ir señor jaken, y ni usted ni el amo me harán cambiar de opinión!...- suspiro intentando calmarse, así no lograría convencerlo de que la llevase o que le dijera donde quedaba.- Si no me lleva al festival Rin le dirá al amo que usted fue el culpable de aquella vez cuando me enferme por los alimento que le dio a rin.

El demonio verde tragó seco-n-no lo harías…- recordó _aquel día en que la pequeña rin se había antojado de comer a en medio de un largo viaje que emprendían con su amo ¡y no había nada que pudiera ingerir un humano!, Cuando el youkai peliplateado le ordenó buscar comida para la mocosa que llevaban consigo, estaba completamente seguro que ese día sería el último que tendría el honor de seguir a su adorado amo si es que no lograba conseguir aquella comida para mortales. Así que, desesperado fue en busca de cualquier alimento que satisficiera por unos días a la niña, que por cierto, aquella misión que le encomendó su amo era tal como esperaba… un completo fracaso. En medio de su pesimismo recordó que podía hacer una poción la que podía satisfacer el hambre de la mocosa por una semana. Usualmente la preparaba para soldados preparados para librar batallas. Estos podían mantenerse meses en pie sin la necesidad de alimentarse. Lo que ignoraba era cómo reaccionaría la pequeña rin, después de todo era humana y la poción solo lo había probado en youkais… mmm…qué más da… de seguro no le pasaba nada fue lo que pensó, y que equivocado estaba, la pequeña había observado como su verde amigo untaba un líquido rojizo, sobre una ´´alimento´´ que jamás había visto, pero no le cuestionó. Los malestares en la pequeña comenzaron inmediatamente luego de haberlos ingerido y no desaparecieron hasta después de 4 días de completa agonía. Su amo estaba dispuesto a matarlo, lo supo cuando al ver a la falleciente niña, sus garras se mostraron en todo su esplendor llenándolas de su mortífero veneno. Estaba dispuesto a morir por su estupidez de no ser por la moribunda rin, quien aseguró ser ella la que había encontrado un hongo mientras buscaba a su amigo en el bosque, y que este había intentado impedirlo pero ella no lo había escuchado porque tenía mucha hambre. El peliplateado solo le ordenó hacer un antídoto si es que no quería morir, y así fue, la pareja de inuyasha había purificado mucha agua para que fuera bebida por rin y así poder eliminar los restos de sangre youkai mezcladas en los alimentos que ingirió la menor y que seguían en su interior. _

_Jamás había estado tan cerca de la muerte_

-claro que sí, pero… - irrumpió los terribles recuerdos que se encontraba sumido su verde amigo. -si me lleva no le diré nada al amo- agrego con una radiante y satisfactoria sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Aquella mocosa era más astuta de lo que creía… no tenía otra opción él no quería morir prematuramente, aun le quedaban miles de siglos por vivir, sería una indignación para él perecer por culpa de una niña humana y sus chantajes.

-Está bien… te llevaré ¡pero será cuando yo lo encuentre apropiado!

- De acuerdo.- accedió con una amplia sonrisa. Su plan ya estaba marchando como quería.

…

Después del pequeño consenso establecido entre el demonio verde y la humana estos habían seguido caminando por dos días. Cada nuevo amanecer desesperaba a la pequeña rin, quien perdía la oportunidad de demostrarle a su amo la capacidad que poseía para dominarlo, su plan no estaba saliendo nada bien. Ante esta frustración la humana no hacía más que suspirar en repetidas ocasiones en el transcurso del viaje, negándose rotundamente a sostener largas conversaciones como solía hacerlo siempre, no tenía el ánimo suficiente.

Sesshomaru notó aquel extraño comportamiento de su protegida, durante todo el trayecto había escuchado su voz únicamente para pedir alimentos o internarse en el bosque, rara vez tatareaba una que otra canción para luego quedarse en silencio. Viniendo del ser más parlanchín que hubiera conocido y permitido seguirle, no era normal en ella, incluso había llegado a preocuparse por el bienestar de la pequeña, podría tener otra de esas enfermedades extrañas ante sus ojos pero comunes en los humanos, y él no sabía nada respecto al tema, después de todos eran una raza débil, una plaga ¿Por qué debería interesarse en enfermedades que atacaban a los humanos?, eso pensaba, y ahora llevaba una humana consigo y no sabía cómo lidiar con ella y sus cambios de humor. Si fuera una cachorra youkai una buena paliza como reprimenda bastaría para cambiar ese deplorable comportamiento, pero rin no lo era, seguramente si lo hiciera la humana terminaría muerta.

De algo estaba seguro, este problema acabaría ahora mismo.

-Descansaremos aquí- dijo el imponente youkai, mirando a su protegida

-Jaken, consigue alimentos para rin- le miro, seriamente para que no osase siquiera pensar ir en contra de su orden

-¡E-e-enseguida amo bonito le consigo comida a la mocosa!- dijo internándose en el bosque.

La pequeña observo como su amigo se alejaba. Con tristeza miro el suelo jugando con una pequeña roca que encontró cerca de sus pies. De repente la pateó lejos con rabia.

-Rin-la voz de su amo llego claramente a sus oídos.-ven.

La humana obedeció, acercándose a su amo lentamente hasta estar de pie frente a él. Su lord se arrodillo para observar cada gesto que hacía a humana, por si osaba a mentirle.

-Dime que te sucede-su voz era cortante, entendió a la perfección que más que una pregunta, era una orden.

-Rin está triste amo…- agachó la mirada.

-¿triste dices? A qué se debe-le miró severamente, ¿estaba triste?, ¿acaso no era ella la que siempre expresaba lo dichosa que era al estar junto a él? ¿O acaso algo había cambiado en su protegida durante los años que no estuvo con ella?

-Jaken le ha dicho a Rin que habría un festival en una aldea cercana… pero que no podía ir porque sería una molestia para el amo.

El youkai con una de sus manos levanto lentamente el mentón de su protegida, para poder verla a los ojos.

-Puedes ir- observó como esta se sorprendía y colocaba sus manos sobre la que mantenía presa su barbilla

-¿de verdad amo?- le miro expectante. Su lord asintió levemente manteniendo el contacto visual.

-¡gracias amo!- deposito un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su amo, luego comenzó a correr y bailar por el amplio prado.

El lord miro atentamente a su protegida, sin desviar su mirada al llamar al demonio verde.

-Jaken- el aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, saliendo de entre los arbustos

-a-amo bonito ya le conseguí comida a rin.

-La llevaras a la aldea que desee.- dijo. Sesshomaru se levantó, y se fue a sentar bajo un árbol al ver que su protegida no terminaría en un buen rato de jugar, saltar y bailar.

-¿Q-que?- no entendía nada ¿Qué había pasado mientras se fue?

-Es el deseo de rin presenciar un festival de su especie, llévala.

- Si ese es su deseo amo sesshomaru…- no estaba muy seguro de cómo había conseguido la chiquilla para obtener el permiso de su amo… sospechaba que alguna brujería humana tuvo que haber usado sobre su amo cada noche que juntaba sus manos y comenzaba oraciones que para el carecían de sentido, de no ser así ¿Cómo podía tener tanto dominio sobre su amo bonito? Siempre tenía que obedecer sus infantiles caprichos. Pero… era mejor que fueran inocentes… no sabía que haría su amo cuando esta llegara a la adolescencia y exigiera compañía de un macho de su especie para saciar sus más bajos instintos, ¿acaso su amo lo permitiría?

-Jaken- nuevamente la voz de su amo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- cualquier humano que tenga la osadía herir o acercase a mi humana…-su voz comenzaba a sonar cada vez más pesada y sombría.- elimínalo.

Aterrador…aterrador, era la palabra exacta para describir a su amo en ese momento.

-Como usted ordene- estaba claro, su amo no le cumpliría ese tipo de caprichos aunque viniesen de su humana.

…

Partieron ese mismo día, sesshomaru había permitido llevar a Ah-Un consigo, de esa manera llegarían y volverían más rápido.

Jaken por su parte había fabricado durante los descansos que exigía la humana, un collar con piedras rojas el cual le había explicado cuidadosamente a la menor, que debía llevarlo en todo momento, pues este ocultaría el olor humano que emanaba su piel, de esa manera la protegería de los voraces demonios. Aquel collar absorbería su aroma, y liberaría en cambio un olor a youkai, puesto que lo había sumergido en sangre de estos, absorbiendo la esencia que les quedaba impregnado su olor en la magnífica joya.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, y ya era medianoche se dispusieron a entrar a aquel festival de youkais.

De ves e cuando la humana se quejaba del largo de la capa que llevaba como vestimenta, puesto que tropezaba con ella mientras subía algunos escalones que por cierto parecía que nunca se acababan… si seguía así sentía que llegaría al cielo.

De repente todo cambio, había dado un paso como cualquier otro, mirando con esperanza tener la fuerza suficiente para subir el resto de escalones que les faltaba para llegar a la cima, pero su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse de un momento a otro en entrada del festival… ¿acaso estaba soñando?

-impresionante…-La pequeña estaba anonadada ¡aquel festival era como uno humano!, millones de puestos ubicados en hilera adornaban el largo pasillo lleno de youkais de todo tipo, mientras pequeñas esferas de luz flotaban a lo largo de cada puesto de venta, iluminándolo lo justo y necesario. Observó muchos carteles con ¿letras?, ignoraba su significado pues jamás había visto algo parecido. Se encontraban en la mayoría de los puestos… ¡pero que importaba!, no era necesario leer si podía ver lo que vendían; amuletos, joyas llamativas, colmillos, brazos de otros demonios, ojos, artesanía…

-¡Mire señor jaken! En aquel puesto venden kimonos.-dijo sonriendo la niña.

-¿señor jaken?...-cuando se dio vuelta descubrió que estaba completamente sola. Al parecer su querido amigo y guía no podía salvarla de esta, pues miles y miles de youkais caminaban de un sentido a otro, haciéndole imposible observar donde se encontraba su guardián. Si estos descubrían que era humana graves consecuencias tendría ella.

Como pudo se alejó de la multitud, apoyando su espalda en el costado de una tienda para pasar de ser percibida, sin mucho éxito

-oye, cachorra de humano- aquella profunda voz la hizo estremecer, había descubierto su identidad, ¿acaso seria su fin? ¡y todo por conseguir dominar a su amo como adulta! Un joven demonio se acercó a donde se encontraba la pequeña rin. Su cabello violeta caía libremente mucho más debajo de su cintura, la vestimenta que llevaba si bien no era extravagantes, mantenían una elegancia y belleza que para ella era muy común en los youkais humanoides, seguramente aquel ser era un guerrero, la armadura que llevaba y su espada le recordaba a su amo, además de su postura imponente, hombros anchos, alto, fornido, sin lugar a dudas era igual que su lord. Pero lo que llamó la atención de la pequeña eran el hermoso color dorado, aquellos que les recordaba con fuerza los de su amo, le transmitían seguridad, confianza cada vez que los veía… pero había un serio problema, y era que ese par de ojos no eran de su señor, si no aquel demonio extraño frente a ella.

- ¿q-que… e-está diciendo?- dijo dudosa, ¿debería proteger su identidad falta? ¿o ya todo estaba perdido?

-deja de jugar conmigo, no soy estúpido ¿acaso crees que aquel colgante en tu cuello puede engañarme? Hmf, patético.- aquel atractivo demonio cuyos cabellos eran tan hermoso como el de su amo, tomo su barbilla para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y como si pusieran a prueba sus nervios este se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro - En este lugar no se permiten humanos, si los demás se enteran te comerán viva- esto último lo agregó con una escalofriante sonrisa, dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos rozando la comisura de su labio inferior peligrosamente.

-yo… estaba solo de paso, Rin ya se iba.- no podía estar más nerviosa, aquel imponente demonio, le ponía los pelos de punta, era demasiado aterrador, además había descubierto su identidad, nadie la ayudaría si le pasase algo, jaken no se encontraba con ella, menos su querido amo.

Tragó seco.

-Con que Rin…mmm… ¿y que hace una preciosa humana rondando por estos alrededores?- la humana calló, pero no responder no era una alternativa… menos en aquellas circunstancias.

- Rin… buscaba algo.-buscaba cualquier cosa para distraerse pues no podía siquiera mirar al youkai frente a ella.

-¿Qué buscabas humana?- se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de la niña frente a él. La observó escrupulosamente, mirada que no pasó de ser percibida por la humana. Pero poco le importaba lo que esta pensase. La humana frente a él parecía distinta a los de su especie, un resplandor dorado la envolvía, el cabello negro lacio enmarcando su rostro, sus grandes y oscuros ojos rehuyéndole la mirada, sus rosadas mejillas la hacían ver perturbadoramente angelical. Simplemente perfecta. Sonrió para sus adentros luego de haber permanecido en silencio un tiempo, completamente inmóvil, acción que perturbó la aparente calma que pretendía reflejar la humana.

-Rin escuchó que aquí vendían pociones… y quería una.

- así que una poción.-

- No revelaré tu verdadera naturaleza a cambio de que me des algo.- otra vez aquella sonrisa

- y… ¿Qué es lo que usted desea?

- Serás mi dama de compañía en una importante reunión donde estoy invitado.

-¿y que se supone que deba hacer como su dama de compañía?

-Permanecerás a mi lado en todo momento y acatarás todas mis órdenes, si llegas a desobedecerlas, juro que te mataré-

- Rin acepta, pero por favor no revele que rin es humana.

El youkai con cabellera violeta sonrió.

-Entonces deberíamos ir por tu poción- mientras se incorporaba sujeto una mano de la niña para jalarla de paso con él y llevarla entre sus brazos

-¡Ah!¡noo, suélteme ¡!- gritó la niña luchando para zafarse de su captor sin mucho éxito, este había incrustado una de sus garras en su piel, lastimándola, haciéndola luchar mucho más.

-si sigues con esa actitud juro que te mato…- guardó silencio brevemente- ¿o prefieres ser la comida de todos estos demonios?- agrego indicándole la cantidad de youkais presentes en aquel festival, todos salvajes, de seguro comían humanos, la desgarrarían como lo habían hecho los lobos.

-nooo… por favor.- inmediatamente dejo de poner resistencia.

Habían caminado un par de minutos en silencio, ¡y como lo odiaba! Estar callada no era típico de ella, tenía que cambiar el ambiente que la rodeaba, le ponía los pelos de punta ver tantos demonios asquerosos, eran pocos los que se parecían a los seres humanos… como era el caso del demonio que la llevaba cargada.

-Nee nee, señor demonio… ¿de qué raza es usted?-

El aludido le miró levemente sorprendido, era raro que una niña de corta edad humana supiera algo sobre ellos como las clases en que se dividían.

-¿Cómo sabes algo como eso?

- ¿algo como qué?

-Te pregunte, que como sabes que existen categorías entre los demonios- Su mirada nuevamente la examinaba, cada cambio, movimiento que pudiese indicarle que esta niña no fuera lo que el pensase, ya tenía varias sospechas de que tal vez… solo tal vez, ella…

-mi amo siempre lo menciona- agrego sonriente- Dice que existen varios tipos de demonios, entre ellos mi amo pertenece a una clase de la más fuerte- el agarre sobre su cuello aumento. Lentamente se fue acercando a su oreja solo para que él fuese quien la escuchase.- mi amo es un Inugami Daiyōkai

¿El demonio a quien seguía esta niña era un raza pura? Imposible. No se permitió disimular su sorpresa. Si fuese cierto lo que le decía aquella cachorra, aquel demonio le permitía seguirlo, por eso le llamaba amo, lo cual era cada vez más extraño, los Inugami Daiyōkai usualmente permanecían solos, no se mezclaban con razas inferiores pues así eran criados desde jóvenes. La única excepción para dejar su soledad era cuando encontraban pareja, y estas solo podían ser de raza pura igual que la de ellos. Entonces ¿Cómo esta chiquilla permanecía al lado de un demonio como ese, si están tan acostumbrados a ser rodeados por youkais con linaje de renombre? No por una humana.

-ya veo.- atinó a decir.

- mi amo es muuyyy fuerte, es el ser más poderoso del mundo.

-¿así? ¿Lo dices por ser un Inugami Daiyōkai?- La pequeña que cargaba asintió con decisión.- Pues que yo sepa, existen más razas puras.- desvió su mirada al frente, esquivando a los youkais que pasaban a su alrededor, intentando impregnar lo más que podía con su aroma a la humana que traía consigo para que no fuese detectada, pues aquel collar no lograba ocultar por completo el aroma de ella, si alguien con un buen olfato como el de él llegase a verla, la identificaría inmediatamente.

-Por si no sabías cachorra de humano, existen más razas puras… no oses siquiera pensar que tu amo es el único ser fuerte en este mundo.

- ¡e-eso ya lo sé!…- nuevamente la conversación había muerto, solo escuchaba las pisadas de los youkais alrededor de ellos, cada vez más cerca...

-¡señor demonio!… n-no… me ha respondido… d-de que clase es usted.- pregunto curiosa pero manteniendo una distancia no sabía si podía confiar en aquel sujeto, aunque este le ayudase, el señor jaken le había advertido que la mayoría de los youkais no mostraba misericordia a seres tan patéticos como los humanos.

- Soy un Nekomata, un youkai raza pura de demonios gato.

-¡asombroso!

-Mira cachorra… esas son las pociones- dejó que la humana pusiera los pies sobre el suelo, soltándola. Inmediatamente esta corrió hacia un puesto con frascos llamativos, de todas las formas y tamaños. Lo que más llamó la atención de la pequeña fue el color de cada poción.

-¡Parece un arcoíris señor neko!

¿neko?... ¿lo había llamado neko?. Sintió sus propias garras crecer, como osaba aquella escoria humana compararlo con un gato ordinario. Podía imaginarse la sensación al descuartizar a tan extraña criatura frente a él. Y cuando estuvo dispuesto a dar un paso al frente su autocontrol volvió haciéndole parar súbitamente. No… no estaba en el destino de la humana morir por sus garras. Y en ese momento pudo verlo… aquello que había creído ser su imaginación, se encontraba irradiando alrededor de la humana, aquella luz amarilla otra vez. Llenando su cabeza de imágenes, en donde _aparecía una joven doncella de no más de dos décadas, sentada dándole la espalda rodeada de muchas flores. De cuando en cuando miraba el cielo a la vez que entonaba una melodiosa canción, dejando que el viento revolviera su largo y negro cabello, el cual caía libremente. Era la misma imagen que había visto cuando sus ojos enfocaron los de la humana por primera vez. Volvió a poner atención a tan espectacular visión… La mujer miró a ambos lados, sorprendida como si buscase algo, del cual su mirada quisiese ser presa… volteó su rostro hacia donde se encontraba él. La observo levantarse con elegancia, dejando caer algunos pétalos de flores que se aferraban a su kimono de seda. Una amplia sonrisa adornó su joven rostro, apreciándolo a la perfección, sus delicadas facciones, sus largas y negras pestañas, sus delineadas cejas, y sus carnosos labios rosados… sin duda, aquella fémina era poseedora de una indudable belleza…a pesar de ser humana Rápidamente la humana paso a su lado sin inmutarse por su´´ presencia´´ siguiendo de largo. Cuando volteó para seguir observando a aquella hembra se encontró con la hermosa dama abrazando a un youkai peliplateado por el cuello._

_-_ _okaerinasai…sesshomaru-sama- dijo una melodiosa voz femenina rozando sus rosados labios con la mejilla de aquel youkai, posteriormente deposito un tierno beso en esta._

_El youkai no pareció inmutarse, pero pudo ver como este rodeaba su estrecha cintura con uno de sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él._

_Cuando se separaron, pudo verlo… eso era…_

_Rin.-pronuncio el youkai peliplateado._

-¡Señor mire mire! Es una…

_**-Luna**_**- **agregaron al unísono

-¡hai!, se parece tanto a la de mi amo- sonrió mientras miraba el extraño frasco en forma de luna haciéndolo girar con sus manos para no perder cualquier detalle de este.

¿Sesshomaru?… ¿el demonio que esta chiquilla tenía como amo era el despiadado lord del oeste?

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, esas imágenes lo confirmaron, aquella hermosa mujer era la humana que tenía delante de él siendo adulta. Cuando observó por primera vez aquella aura que envolvía a la menor, una secuencia de imágenes desfiló por su mente, pero como transcurrían muy rápido solo pudo ver a una mujer pelinegra haciendo una corona de flores. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la humana.

-señor…no entiendo lo que me quiere decir.- Le dedico una mirada interrogante, sin saber a qué se refería la niña. Hasta que el vendedor volvió a dirigirse a la humana, mientras esta lucia confundía.

-Te pregunta qué tipo de poción buscas.

-¿así?... no le entendía nada… ¿Qué idioma es ese?

-idioma de demonio- se limitó a decir.- Rápido dime que poción quieres.

-una d-de… crecimiento.- agrego bajito, jugando con sus dedos constantemente.

Su acompañante abrió los ojos a más no poder. Eso… significaba que podía ver a la hermosa mujer de sus visiones… ¡qué suerte la suya!. Una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante los pensamientos del cual se mantenía preso.

-de acuerdo.

La pequeña escucho que ampos demonios comenzaban a hablar en aquel extraño lenguaje. Los miró con mucha curiosidad… como le encantaría a ella también hablar esa lengua, de seguro que su amo la sabía…

-aquí tienes tu poción niña.- depositó en las manos de la niña un hermoso frasco muy bien decorado con pequeñas hojas de plata que las cuales envolvían al frasco y con él una sustancia color azul verdoso

-mi nombre es rin, no niña- dijo fingiendo falsa molestia.- ahora que lo pienso… no me ha dicho su nombre señor demonio.- inesperadamente toda la atención de la niña se centró en él.

-…

-RINNN!...¡ ¿DÓNDE ESTAS RIN?!.- la aludida buscó el ser poseedor de aquella voz, al principio sin mucho éxito, pero cuando los gritos se intensificaron, logró divisar el bastón de dos cabezas a lo lejos.

- ¡Es el señor jaken!- sonrió entusiasmada, estaba muy contenta de volverse a encontrar con su querido amigo, sobretodo en un lugar lleno de desconocidos (más aun demonios).- ¡SEÑOR JAKEN, POR AQUÍ!- se guardó la poción entre su kimono. Luego agito ambas manos esperanzada a que su amigo la viese. Aunque una parte de ella lo dudaba, su guardia era demasiado enano como para siquiera distinguirla a esa distancia.

-Muchas gracias emm..mm..- coloco su mano en el mentón dudativa ¿Cómo debería dirigirse?, la manera en que lo hacía antes no parecía serle grata a su compañero, pero no era culpa suya, pues ni siquiera sabía su nombre… bueno si él quisiera dárselo lo hubiera hecho desde un principio… De repente se acordó de algo que le dijo Jaken. _´´nunca debes preguntar el nombre de otro demonio no siendo merecedora de escucharlo._

_-pero el señor sesshomaru me dijo su nombre varias veces…_

_- ¡no importa! Recuérdalo, nunca le preguntes el nombre a un youkai. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Siendo humana dudo que te lo den. Un demonio da su nombre cuando desea ser reconocido ante un digno oponente, no ante una humana…´´_

-Cheshire.- La humana le miró atenta.- Puedes llamarme Cheshire.

-¡Arigatou Cheshire-sama!

-Recuérdalo serás mi dama de compañía, que no se te olvide.

-hai, a rin no se le olvidará… ¿Cuándo es la reunión?

-No importa el cuándo ni el donde… no debes preocuparte llegarás igual.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- le extrañaba que el youkai sonara tan seguro, ella no tenía la menor idea de cuando la necesitaba, ni a donde debería ir, entonces ¿Cómo no habría de preocuparse?

El youkai de cabello violeta le dedico otra de sus espeluznantes sonrisas a la menor, dejando relucir sus colmillos. Pasó su afilada lengua por uno de estos.

-puedo ver, el pasado y el futuro… mejor dicho…-se acercó al oído de ella, deslizando sus garras por el corto cabello negro de la humana- tu pasado y tu futuro… Llegarás ya lo he visto.- deslizó sus garras por el cuello de la niña topándose con el collar que ocultaba su verdadero aroma.

De repente el youkai ya no se encontraba con ella, había desaparecido, como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido.

-¡RIN!...- el pequeño sapo llego exhausto donde se encontraba la niña- por...fin…te…encuentro.- cayó mareado de tanto correr.

-¡Señor jaken! ¡Rin lo ha extrañado demasiado.- se abalanzo sobre su amigo abrazándolo.

- ¡Suéltame mocosa! ¡Tenemos que irnos o el amo bonito se molestará por haberte descuidado!...bueno si es que llega a enterarse.- la humana asintió, mientras seguía al sapo fuera del festival de youkais.

Desde un árbol, un youkai de ojos amarillos felinos, observaba con diversión como se alejaba la humana a quien había conocido hace poco. Vaya suerte que tenía, toparse con la protegida del Lord del oeste, el demonio más despiadado y temido por todos, menos esa humana que llevaba consigo. ¿Debería decir que era especial acaso?

-Esto será muy divertido… el juego ya ha comenzado. ¿No lo crees así…

…Sesshomaru?

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que dejaron, se los agradezco. Me alegra tanto que les haya gustado. Sinceramente estaba muy nerviosa puesto que es mi primer fanfic.**_

_**Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia sobre o para la historia hágamelo saber en los comentarios, soy toda oídos. Bueno : ) espero que hayan disfrutado leer este capítulo tanto como disfrute al escribirlo. Espero que me digan que les pareció. Nos vemos :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Rin y Jaken habían llegado cerca del amanecer. Inmediatamente la humana callo rendida debido a tantas emociones acumuladas en el transcurso de ese día. Sin percatarse que su amo la observaba atentamente, descansando bajo el mismo árbol donde lo habían visto antes de encaminarse al festival de youkais. Sin embargo ella no era consciente de que su lord no había permanecido todo el tiempo en el mismo lugar, solamente daba esa impresión. Jaken el fiel sirviente de su amo, sabía muy bien que este se había ido después de la partida de su protegida, seguramente para matar el tiempo… literalmente, terminar con el periodo de vida de muchos desafortunados victimas del aburrimiento de su señor.

Llegaron mucho antes de lo imaginado, pero de igual manera logró sentarse en el mismo árbol donde se encontraba antes de despedirse de la humana. La detallo unos minutos, la tersa y blanca piel de su humana reflejada por la luz de la luna, sus carnosos y pálidos labios debido al frío que envolvía la zona, siendo rozados en algunas ocasiones con uno o dos mechones de cabello que salían del control de su protegida remover debido a que se encontraba completamente extenuada. Estuvo fuera de su alcance evitar pensar lo rápido que crecía su protegida, lo sabía, era consciente de que su madurez como fémina le traería nuevos problemas y caprichos por parte de ella, nuevas atenciones, reprimendas… _nuevos visitantes indeseados. _Este último problema era fácil de resolver, pues la única solución era matarlos, pero que pasaría si un día su preciosa humana fuera seducida por alguno de esos insectos… si se daba cuenta que no valía la pena pasar los restos de sus días mortales al lado de un ser sobrenatural como él…

¡Que se fuera entonces! ¡Nadie la había atado a él! Ni siquiera él le había ordenado seguirlo, fue voluntad de ella.

¿Por qué entonces la sangre le hervía al imaginarla con un asqueroso humano? no… más que un humano, le irritaba la sola idea de compartir a su propiedad con insignificantes machos, youkais o humanos ¡daba lo mismo! ¡Aquel que osara a tocarla, a ensuciarla con sus asquerosas garras lo mataría, sin piedad, no importaba que fuese humana la causa de sus delirios, ella le pertenecía, se lo había dicho con aquella promesa!

Noches como esas lo irritaban, ya tenía suficiente con el día anterior, accedió dejar a la humana ir al festival con el único propósito de alejarla lo suficiente para él poder eliminar toda la tensión acumulada producto de todas las dudas relacionadas con su pequeña humana quien dormía cómodamente a un lado de su lord, ajena a los pensamientos e intrigas que se formaban en este último.

_Maldita humana que jugaba con su autocontrol_

…

Los insistentes rayos del sol empezaron a hacer efecto en la humana, logrando despertarla de su eterno sueño del que se mantenía cautiva. Se encontraba cansada, aun con las horas que descanso, sentía que los parpados se le caerían en cualquier momento, por otro lado las extremidades le dolían como nunca antes, sentía leves pulsadas en sus muslos, brazos, y un dolor que bien conocía, recordándole lo que vivió el día anterior.

-Rin- la aludida se limpió como pudo el rostro mañanero y se acercó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su señor.

-¿Qué sucede amo?-dijo, haciéndole mudas señas al youkai, para ver si le permitía acompañar al magnifico lord bajo la sombra del árbol. Como no recibió ningún signo de negación opto por sentarse felizmente.

-muéstrame tu brazo.

-¿eh…?

-no hagas repetir mi orden rin

- hai…- asintió con desgano la joven humana y le enseño su brazo a su amo, por ahora no podía negarle algo a él, pero eso cambiaria dentro de unos años.

El lord tomó entre sus garras el brazo de su protegida cuidadosamente para no herirla. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentase protegerla siempre terminada lesionada, la herida en su extremidad lo confirmaba.

-Quien lo hizo.- exigió con voz pesada. Al ver que la pequeña no quería contestarle aumentó el agarre en su brazo. La pequeña no era estúpida sabía que el único don del cual no era poseedor su amo era la paciencia, pues para ella, su lord era un ser casi perfecto, era fuerte, hermoso, amable, inteligente, gracioso (?)… la voz de su amo resonó nuevamente en sus oídos, gracias a esto pudo salir de sus ensoñaciones, que por cierto, si su amo no la hubiera llamado esta sin duda seguiría sumergida en sus pensamientos alagando a su señor.

-Rin.

-Fue en el festival… ¡pero no es nada!-agrego rápidamente mirándole a los ojos para que confirmara la veracidad de sus palabras.- no me duele amo, rin está bien.

-He preguntado quien ha sido.

-Fue rin quien tropezó…

Las marcas en el brazo de su protegida parecían ser las garras de un demonio al incrustarse, el mismo las había visto y hecho varias veces, pero la niña no emanaba ningún aroma que no fuese el suyo propio, lo cual indicaba claramente que nadie había estado cerca de ella lo suficiente como para lastimarla…

Ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto no era grave la herida.

Acercó el brazo de la menor a su boca, desfilando lentamente su lengua por la herida, logrando erizar los delgados cabellos del antebrazo de su protegida junto con el leve respingón que dio seguramente por la sorpresa. Luego una inconfundible risa resonó en sus oídos, aquella dulce melodía que esperaba escuchar siempre.

-a rin le da cosquillas amo…-dijo aun riendo pero intentando controlarse.

Luego de haber terminado, bajo la manga del kimono de su humana tapando el brazo que había sido herido, soltándola, volviendo a su postura inicial.

La pequeña volvió a observar su herida ahora completamente cicatrizada, ya lo sabía, siempre que se lastimaba su amo le lamia la herida, y estas se encontraban curadas sin excepción alguna, pero por algún motivo ella aun lo encontraba asombroso.

-Rin- la imponente voz de su señor la saco de sus ensoñaciones.-dentro de poco partiremos, ve a asearte.

-si- asintió felizmente, internándose en el bosque rápidamente.

Observó cómo se alejaba su protegida, buscando seguramente el rio, no quedaba demasiado lejos. Estaba seguro que lo encontraría y luego regresaría completamente aseada debido a que su humana tenía un gran sentido de orientación, pero le impresionaba aún mas que, sin tener un olfato desarrollado como el suyo, pudiese llegar a donde se proponga, incluso podía saber qué fruta había si se adentraba más en el bosque y sin haberlas visto. Por supuesto que no todo el tiempo tenía la razón, a veces se equivocaba, pero comparado con el número de aciertos, no se podría decir que fuera pura suerte. Esta situación le desconcertaba cada vez que ocurría, por este motivo, llego a interesarse en una conversación que sostenía la humana con su sirviente. Ella había mencionado que no era difícil encontrar un rio, solo debía ver que tan fuerte iluminaba el sol, identificar hacia qué sentido soplaba el viento y como para asegurarse que estaba por el camino correcto revisaba el suelo, comparando texturas, finalmente llegaba al agua. Con respectos a las frutas, había dicho que era más difícil que encontrar el rio, pero por lo general las frutas crecían en estaciones y climas específicos. Por este motivo la pequeña que llevaba consigo siempre miraba el paisaje donde se encontraban, y basado en este podía estimar que tipo de fruta podría madurar en aquel sector.

La habilidades de su acompañante lograban hacer que se sintiera satisfecho, debido a que la humana que llevaba consigo era mucho más capaz que los estúpidos de su especie, era digna portadora para el título de protegida del lord del oeste… sin lugar a dudas, su protegida era especial…

-¡señor sesshomaruuuuu!- el fuerte llamado resonó por todo el bosque, seguido por una intensa picazón la cual llegó a su olfato.

En menos de un segundo estaba frente a su protegida, la cual se encontraba completamente desnuda y de pie tapando sus ojos con sus manos empapándolas por sus incesantes lágrimas.

-Q-que…- no alcanzó a preguntarle a su protegida que pasaba cuando se percató de aquel delgado hilo escarlata que se escurría desde la entrepierna de la niña hasta llegar más debajo de su rodilla.

-amo…- su voz quebradiza por el llanto, los ojos vidriosos, su desnudez, aquel olor…maldición

El demonio desde su lugar respiraba cada vez más fuerte. ¡¿Ahora qué demonios debía hacer?! ¡Sabía que su protegida pasaría por esos cambios, pero no pensaba que tan pronto!, no había tenido tiempo suficiente como para mentalizarse semejante transformación en su humana.

-amoo…-corrió directamente hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura, que era más o menos la altura donde llegaba la pequeña en comparación al peliplateado. Su lord no dijo ni hizo nada, estaba completamente pasmado. -¿q-quee… e-es…lo…q-que - más llanto.- L-le pasa a rin….

-¡J-jaken!- por fin su voz logro salir, haciendo vibrar a todo el bosque.

-¡Que sucede amo bonito! ¡¿Acaso le paso algo a la moc…-al llegar rin pudo observar como su viejo amigo se pasmaba y palidecía ¡ohhh no! ¡Moriría lo sabía, no necesitaba de sus caras espantadas para saberlo!, desde que despertó sentía un malestar en el estómago ¡y ahora esto!

-¿Que debería hacer amo?... rin no quiere morir otra vez… amo…- hablo rápidamente asustada por lo que le sucedía. Aumento el agarre sobre las ropas del lord- por… favor, ayude a rin…

¡Suficiente!

-jaken encárgate de rin- el aludido lo miro atónito

-¡¿Q-q-ueee..?! Pero amo bonito…

-¡ahora!- exhibió sus filosos colmillos en señal de amenaza. Se dio la vuelta internándose en el bosque, desapareciendo de la vista de sus dos acompañantes.

-¡si amo!- rápidamente se acercó a la pequeña, quien temblaba en su posición. Vio cuando esta callo de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose el abdomen y llorando ruidosamente, pareciera como si hiciese un berrinche.

El sapo verde se acercó a las ropas que había dejado la pequeña cerca de la orilla del rio donde procedería a bañarse.

-rin-chan, será mejor que te des un baño…-le dijo acariciando la espalda de su amiga consolándola y colocando sobre su espalda el kimono abierto solo para cubrir su desnudez.

-no le ha importado- le escuchó decir algo demasiado bajo, como en un susurro, el cual no pudo entender por los constantes jadeos en busca de aire provocado por el intenso llanto en que se encontraba sumida la pequeña.

-¿rin?

-¡No le ha importado!-gritó alarmando a su guardián, quien parecía confundido, pero luego entendió a qué se refería.

-no digas tonterías, ¡vamos, metete al agua hay que sacarte ese apestoso olor sino el amo no se te acercará! ¿Acaso quieres eso?- la pequeña negó aun llorando y accedió mudamente a la petición de su amigo.

-esperaré donde Ah-Un, cualquier cosa grita como solo tú sabes hacer mocosa.- dijo el sapo mirándola divertido, estaba intentando levantarle el ánimo, pero no dio los resultados esperados. La humana parecía estar en un trance, completamente encerrada en su mundo.

El youkai verde sin saber que más hacer, partió donde el dragón de dos cabezas, dejando a la humana tranquila, tal vez eso necesitaba, un poco de paz para organizar sus pensamientos… bueno no solo ella lo necesitaba, sino su querido amo sesshomaru y él, ¿Cómo harían ahora para explicarle lo que le acababa de suceder?.

…

Lo había tomado desprevenido, lo admitía, tendría que llegar rápido al palacio de esa manera la youkai encargada de Rin podría explicarle lo sucedido, pues él ni aunque le ofrecieran ser dueño de las tierras del Norte, Sur y Este mantendría ´´ese´´ tipo de conversación con su humana. Si bien él sabía claramente lo que significaba, no era su deber hablar de ese tipo de cosas con una hembra, lo mejor sería que otra de su mismo sexo le explicase lo acontecido.

-amito sesshomaru ya dejé a rin dándose un baño…. ¿Qué se supone que…

-se encargarán en el palacio.

-la mocosa cree que algo malo le pasa… que se está muriendo desangrada lentamente.

-asegúrate de erradicarle ese pensamiento.

-si amo.- asintió rápidamente jaken.

Jaken observó cómo su amo arrugó la nariz, luego se escucharon los pasos de la humana acercándose hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-amo…- su voz todavía no se normalizaba por el llanto de hace unos instantes.- ¿n-no… curará a… rin?- dijo la pequeña mirando con miedo a su lord, su rechazo le dolía.

Sesshomaru quedo atónito ¿acaso pretendía que el…? ¡No!

-¡¿pero qué estupidez estás diciendo mocosa del demonio?! ¡Como osas a insultar de esa manera a mi amo sesshomaru! ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no tienes nada, no estas herida ENTIENDELO!

-¡¿Qué no estoy herida?! ¡¿Entonces porque rin se está desangrando?! ¡Dígamelo!- se exaspero la muchacha anhelante por una respuesta.

-¡NO TE ESTAS DESANGRANDO! Lo que pasa es…

-¡silencio! cállate rin o te mato…- por supuesto que no lo haría, no era capaz de herir un solo cabello de la humana, solo era una advertencia, más le valía seguirla pues no estaba de humor.

-¿así? ¡Entonces hágalo! ¡De todas formas moriré igual!- la cara de la menor estaba enrojeciendo de la rabia, pero al mismo tiempo lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos ante el regaño de su amo, este jamás la había tratado tan bruscamente.

¿Acaso lo estaba desafiando? Inmediatamente el cuello de la menor fue preso por las afiladas garras del demonio frente a ella. Sus ojos ya estaban completamente rojos adornados por las verdosas pupilas del youkai. Sonidos guturales salían de su boca al hablar.

-¡es suficiente rin!- se escucharon más gruñidos mientras ejercía más fuerza en su agarre. La humana permanecía en shock ante la reacción de su amo. La ira de la menor fue reemplazada inmediatamente por una terrible angustia, llenando las manos del youkai con sus lágrimas.

-¡AHHHH!¡LE ODIO!- Dijo gritándole en la cara. Este reacciono a las palabras de la menor volviendo a sus ojos dorados.

Ah-un desde lejos vio la escena que sostenían sus dos amos, acercándose lentamente analizando tan curiosa discusión.

-yo…- ¡no! de ninguna manera se iba a disculpar, ¿Por qué debería? Su amo tenía toda la culpa… por ser tan… indiferente ¡si eso era, indiferente! ante la muerte de su ama y señora... ¿Q-que había dicho? Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo… aquello que había tomado muy a la ligera pero que era tan importante como la promesa misma.

-_Amo… ¿le puede prometer a rin que estaremos juntos… hasta que la muerte nos separe?_

-hasta que la muerte nos separe…-dijo para sí misma temblando involuntariamente, ya no sabía si de rabia o de angustia, pero esto no parecía importarle a sus pensamientos, los cuales seguían desfilando uno a uno por su mente, restregándole aquello que ignoraba y que su amo era consciente… su inmortalidad.

_-¿El amo será solo de solo de rin?_

_-si_

Su amo entonces seria de ella solo cuando estuviese viva…

_-¿Promete estar siempre con rin?_

_-Si eso es lo que deseas._

Tuvo que llegar a este punto para darse cuenta que no tendría a su lord ´´por siempre´´… Ella moriría dentro de unas décadas que no serían nada comparado con la longevidad de su señor. Aquella promesa no tenía mucho sentido entra una pareja humana y youkai… ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado? Era demasiado obvio., pero aun así no lo había considerado. Tuvo que haberse percatado de que los cuentos que le leía kagome donde casi siempre los protagonistas decían aquella particular frase y terminaban viviendo felices por siempre eran en su mayoría personajes humanos.

Finalmente lo entendió ¿Entonces era eso lo que quería, la muerte prematura de ella? La pequeña quería llorar más al pensar que su amo deseaba su muerte y así liberarse del ´´compromiso´´ que los unía.

-¡RIN LE ODIA!- le gritó nuevamente. No le odiaba, esa era la verdad, si bien estaba sumamente dolida por la actitud que mostraba su protector hacia ella no era capaz de odiarle, su amor por él era mucho más fuerte.

La pequeña dentro de sus caóticos pensamientos recordó una vez que vio pelear a la sacerdotisa con el hermano menor del lord, le había dicho muchas palabras que no entendía mientras le arrojaba lo que encontraba por el camino y como este como intentaba esquivar la mayoría de los proyectiles lanzados por su esposa sin mucho éxito. La pequeña quería seguir escuchando la discusión hasta que la anciana kaede le tapo los oídos e intentaba que hacerles ver que había una menor en medio del conflicto. Lo último que supo fue ver a kagome antes de salir de la cabaña gritarle a su esposo extrañas palabras de su época y salir llorando del lugar. Después que se tranquilizó todo fue a consolarla y preguntarle el significado de lo que dijo, logrando avergonzar a kagome, confundida pues esta le pedía que por favor no repitiese nada debido a que era aún muy joven como para decir semejantes palabras. Sin embargo se tomó la libertad de explicarle una de ellas, aquella que provenía de su época…

-¡RIN QUIERE EL DIVORSIO!- espetó con claridad, según ella, pero sus acompañantes le dedicaban una mirada confundida ¿Qué era lo que quería la pequeña? ¿Un objeto o acaso un alimento?

Y tal como recordó la niña que hizo la sacerdotisa, se zafó de las garras de su amo y fue donde se encontraba Ah-Un observando la escena.

…

Durante los días siguientes la pequeña rin se mantuvo en silencio, incluso para pedir alimentos, de no ser por sesshomaru quien le ordenaba a su sirviente traer comida para la testaruda de su humana esta se encontraría muerta por inanición.

Para el demonio verde ese viaje había sido el mejor desde que llevaban a la mocosa con ellos, pues no había tenido que cumplir la mayoría de sus caprichos que se le antojasen a la niña en solo un día. Admitía que se preocupaba por su amiga, pero unos días sin hablar no la matarían.

La pelinegra observo un hermoso prado por el que caminaban, le sorprendía lo amplio que era podría decirse que era infinito, puesto que ni siquiera podía divisar lo que había a lo lejos, no se veían arboles ni siluetas oscuras que indicasen que podría encontrar mas allá por esas tierras. Por fin el viaje había terminado, este prado se lo indicaba todo aquello que ´´creía ver´´ era solo un espejismo que existía durante siglos según le había explicado su amigo verde. Avanzaron unos pasos más atravesando la poderosa barrera que cubría al castillo transportándolos desde el hermoso prado hasta los inmensos muros de este. ´´tal como paso en el festival´´ pensó la menor, recordando todo lo ocurrido, aquella extraña barrera en las escaleras, las tiendas, luces, su poción… aquel demonio.

El lord se abrió paso entre los soldados youkais mientras estos le reverenciaban como señal de respeto.

Al final del lardo camino que se formaba para que el lord caminase se encontraba una hermosa youkai con cabello negro

-Mi lord, sea bienvenido- hablo una hermosa youkai pelinegra, sus ojos eran dorados como los del señor del palacio y vestía un kimono rojo de seda con hilos dorados.

El lord no se inmuto en contestarle a la youkai que había cuidado de él desde cachorro, actualmente era la encargada del cuidado de rin, seguramente esta ultima la consideraba algo así como una segunda madre.

-mi pequeña me alegro tanto que estés bien- la youkai se dirigió a capturar a la humana entre sus brazos, enseguida noto algo extraño.- ¿pero qué te ha pasado?- dijo alarmándose al ver el corto cabello de la pequeña.- esto solo puede ser obra de mi lord, siempre has sido… tosco cuando intentas tratar algo con delicadeza.- dijo la youkai al analizar minuciosamente el corte de cabello.

¿Tosco él?... esa mujer…

-mizuki. – la mirada de advertencia de su lord aterraba, pero ella ni se inmutaba ante esta.

-vamos ¿Por qué esta tan enojado mi retoño?- una sonrisa radiante le dedico la youkai pelinegra.

Como siempre nada había cambiado desde cachorro, contra esa mujer no era capaz de hacer nada… solo se limitó a ignorarla, eso siempre hacia.

-hmf.

-uff tan temprano y ya anda refunfuñando.-dijo la hermosa youkai aun abrazando a la humana chocando mejilla contra mejilla.

-¡¿y ustedes que están mirando?! ¡A trabajar he dicho! – la pelinegra hizo que rápidamente los guardias y sirvientes youkais se dispersaron volviendo cada uno a sus quehaceres.

-¿y bien mi pequeña? ¿A pasado algo con el amo?- dijo al mirar lo distante que estaba su niña con su querido retoño, siempre los veía juntos y ahora está ni siquiera quería mirarlo.

-¿mi niña?...

-señora.-aclaro la menor- soy la señora de la mitad de las tierras del oeste.

Los dos youkais quedaron atónitos ante lo que había dicho la humana. Pero rápidamente una risa lleno todo el ambiente

-¡hahahahahha!- la pelinegra se sujetaba fuertemente el abdomen mientras reía a todo pulmón-¿tan pronto le has desposado sesshomaru? Imagine que sería dentro unas décadas, nunca pensé que te gustaban más jóvenes.

-silencio- el tono sombrío en su voz hizo comprender a la youkai su lord no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

-Mizuki debo hablar contigo.- dijo el peliplateado. Antes de adentrarse en el palacio le dedico una dura mirada a su protegida y luego desapareció tras las grandes puertas de la fortaleza.

-Hmhmmh- intentaba no hacer sonido alguno para no molestar más a su cachorro, ¡pero es que era tan difícil!- bien, andando mi señora del oeste- dijo evitando una nueva carcajada. Tomando la mano de la pequeña dirigiéndose a sus aposentos.

Después de haber dejado a la niña en sus habitaciones, se dirigió donde se encontraba su lord. Toco la puerta antes de entrar, aunque no era necesario sesshomaru era consciente de su presencia.

-pasa.- dijo mientras seguía leyendo algunos pergaminos.

-¿en qué puedo servirle mi lord?- dijo la youkai al ingresar a las habitaciones de sesshomaru.

-ya ha ocurrido.- dijo arrugando el fino papel entre sus manos. La aludida no entendió a qué se refería el peliplateado, mucho menos el porqué del disgusto en sus facciones.

-disculpe, ¿podría decirme que es lo que ya ha ocurrido?-

-¿no la oliste?... puedo percibirlo desde kilómetros de distancia.

¿Algo que él podía percibir fácilmente y ella no?... ¡no puede ser! ¿A-acaso su pequeña ya había dado el paso hacia la adultez?

-¿Quieres decir que mi pequeña ya entro en ciclo reproductivo?- no se lo podía creer, pero sus dudas fueron rápidamente contestada al ver como tensaba la mandíbula y su rostro parecía disgustado. Entonces era cierto

-¿Así que ese era el motivo del porque se encontraba irritado?

-no es asunto tuyo.- su fiera mirada le hizo dudar si proceder con el tema o no.

-está bien, está bien…-su lord sí que era testarudo, mucho más que su hijo Takeshi

-habla con ella.

-si eso es lo que usted desea milord – no tenía por qué pedírselo, de igual manera lo iba a hacer. Intento imaginarse la reacción del lord ante semejante cambio en la pequeña sin mucho éxito, eran pocas las veces que había visto a su lord sorprendido, la última vez que tuvo el placer de verle en ese estado, era cuando su retoño era aún cachorro. Ella se encontraba auxiliando a una youkai minutos antes de alumbrar, cuando escucho que alguien había abierto la puerta de par en par.

-Mizuki, explica porque no quieres jugar con este sesshomaru- había exigido su pequeño lord.

Vio cómo su hijo se encontraba sujetando un brazo del lord, impidiendo que entrase por completo en la habitación, pero este pudo zafarse fácilmente de su captor quedando pasmado al instante en que se percató dónde estaba. ¡Precisamente por ese motivo ella misma había ordenado que nadie se acercara por aquel sector del palacio!

Sesshomaru había abierto los ojos a su máxima expansión, observando como las manos de su nana se encontraban bañadas en sangre, más aun el ver a la youkai recostada completamente desnuda y con las piernas abiertas. Pero no fue esto lo que más le sorprendió sino, el hecho de haber presenciado en el momento justo la llegada del cachorro de la youkai al mundo, acompañado con un fuerte rugido por parte esta y los incesantes alaridos del recién nacido.

Su nana supo enseguida que aquel acontecimiento marcaría a su pequeño por siempre…

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?-había exigido el lord, ¿se burlaba de él?

-solo recordaba algo- le dijo a pelinegra.-por cierto mi lord, debo informarle que ya todos los preparativos están listo para la reunión que se llevara a cabo en el palacio.

-…- el youkai no parecía agradarle en lo absoluto la idea.

-vamos milord, hace milenios que no se reúnen las los 7 lord con el fin de establecer paz entre sus tierras.

-puedes retirarte.- estaba harto de discutir irrelevantes asuntos como ese, tenía mejores cosas que arreglar.

-como ordene milord… pero antes de que me retire, hay algo que debo decirle.- agrego seriamente la youkai, haciendo entender al lord que el tema a tratar por la pelinegra era de importancia, por consiguiente dejo de revisar aquellos pergaminos dedicando toda su atención a mujer frente a él.

Luego de haber hablado con el peliplateado hizo una reverencia al dueño del palacio y se encamino a los aposentos de la menor.

-Rin-chan, ¿Qué sucede?- se preocupó la maternal youkai al ver como su pequeña lloraba en su futon.

-e-es que r-rin le dijo al amo que le odiaba.-más llanto

Así que eso había pasado

-no quiero que el amo odie a rin.- se abrazó a la youkai que permanecía sentada a un lado de la cama.

-vamos pequeña, estoy segura que el amo sesshomaru no te odia.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que le odiabas?

-porque no parecía preocuparse por rin…. Rin se está muriendo y el amo no quiso curar a rin… ¡quería que rin muriera!

¿Curarla había dicho?

-eso no se puede evitar mi pequeña, el amo no puede curarte, es un proceso natural.

-rin sabe que es natural, pero el amo prometió ser de rin por siempre, no pensé que me dejaría morir para cancelar nuestra promesa

¿De qué estaba hablando su pequeña? ¿Qué promesa?

-tienes razón rin la muerte es un proceso natural- dijo la youkai pelinegra al percatarse a que se refería su niña - pero no te estoy hablando de eso. A lo que me refiero es que el sangrado por el que estás pasando es normal.

-¿normal dices?- la pequeña se limpió las lágrimas como podía.

-exactamente- comenzó a deslizar tiernamente los dedos por la corta cabellera de la niña entre sus brazos buscando consolarla.- significa que estas creciendo, y te estas convirtiendo en una mujer.

-pero… no entiendo.

-¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te dolían los pechos?

-sí, rin recuerda- asintió rápidamente.

-bueno, esto es casi igual, solo que un poco más importante.- separo a la niña que abrazaba para que la mirase a los ojos.- mi niña, aquel sangrado representa que de ahora en adelante tienes la posibilidad de tener tus propios….-¿Cómo era que le decían los humanos?...ahh si.- hijos.- sonrió intentando confortar a la humana.

La pequeña se sorprendió, ¿entonces ahora podía formar una familia?, siempre se había preguntado cómo podía hacer para tenerla, y no dudo en preguntarle a su amo, quien solo le decía ´´eres muy joven´´ para luego desaparecer de la vista de su vista, dejándola con el pobre jaken.

-¡ya veo, así que eso era!- se sentía aliviada, entonces su amo no era que no quisiese curarla sino que no podía. Con este último pensamiento se incorporó del futon arreglando como pudo su kimono.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto la hermosa youkai a la humana quien parecía más que contenta.

-Rin irá donde el amo sesshomaru a disculparse.

-No es correcto que una dama visite los aposentos de un macho estando minutos de anochecer pequeña- pero la humana estaba lejos de escucharle, pues la idea de volver a estar y ver a su amo le emocionaba de sobremanera, tanta que no ponía atención a lo que le dijo su querida nana.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y unos inconfundibles pasos directo a su recamara. Sabía que Mizuki había terminado de hablar con su protegida, el mismo había puesto toda su atención en la conversación que sostenía, incluso conocía el motivo por el cual venía a visitarlo. Ahora podía lidiar mejor con ella pues el aroma ya se había ido como le había explicado Mizuki. Aun no asilaba el radical cambio en su humana, más aun lo que le dijo la pelinegra fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, ¡aquel aroma lo atormentaría una vez al mes!, y lo que era aún peor ¡estaba condenado a permanecer cerca de su humana! Protegiéndola de indeseados machos cegados por aquella atrayente fragancia que a más de uno le desquiciaba. Estaba seguro que algunos podrían controlarse, otros cederían a sus instintos ya sea satisfaciéndolos o incluso perdiendo el control llegando a matar a su humana para eliminar cualquier rastro del seductor aroma que esta liberaba. Tendría que ser el quien permaneciera a su lado, disminuyendo aquella hipnotizante esencia al mezclarla con su intenso aroma de Inugami Daiyōkai… ¡vaya suerte la suya! Eso conseguía por mantener a la humana consigo, tuvo que haberla dejado en la aldea ¿o no?

-¿amo está despierto?-pregunto la pequeña detrás de la puerta un poco nerviosa al pensar que su amo seguía molesto con ella.

-pasa, rin- escucho al gruesa voz de su lord. Y así lo hizo, entro rápidamente encontrándose con el youkai leyendo como siempre pergaminos ¿acaso le divertían?, pues siempre le encontraba de la misma manera, concentrado leyendo miles y miles de estos.

Salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos ¡no podía distraerse! Ella estaba ahí solamente por un motivo…

-amo, rin quiere disculparse por haberle gritado- dijo cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca del youkai como para que la escuchase ignorando que él podía hacerlo perfectamente, incluso desde la habitación de ella.

Sesshomaru miro a su humana, tan débil, frágil, tan virginal, pura y alegre… la protegería, aunque… ¿aunque le costase la vida? ¡NO, JAMAS! ¡Él era el gran Lord Sesshomaru del Oeste! ¡De ninguna manera seria sometido por su protegida!

En medio de sus cavilaciones la pequeña corrió abrazándole por el cuello hundiendo su rostro en el kimono en su kimono. Lloraba, podía sentirlo y olerlo ¿pero porque motivo? No le había hecho nada ni dicho nada, más extraña no podía ser… ¿o tal vez le dolía?... eso le había hablado Mizuki. Aquel sangrado dolía en humanas ¿pero porque demonios estaba el preocupándose? ¡Por algo ordeno a mizuki encargarse de ella! ¡No él! Ya tenía muchos asuntos que resolver.

-deja de llorar rin, es una orden- le exigió sesshomaru para se alejara de él.

-¿no está molesto amo?

-no-dijo

-mentiroso…-le contradijo la pequeña

¿Mentiroso había dicho? Que insolencia, no sabía en qué momento su protegida había reunido tanto coraje como para tomarse tantas libertades hacia él, ni como él había llegado a permitir que eso sucediese.

-este sesshomaru no miente y nunca ha tenido necesidad de hacerlo.- dijo separándola de él.

-¿entonces perdona a rin? –pregunta está dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente. Pero una mano que bien conocía se deslizo sobre su rostro removiendo algunas de estas con agilidad y delicadeza para no herirla.

-si- dijo el youkai, ganándose una radiante sonrisa por parte de la menor. Lo admitiría solo esa vez, la extrañaba, anhelaba las sonrisas que le dedicaba su protegida a él y solamente a él.

-¡gracias amo!- escucho la voz de su protegida, quien se sentó entre sus piernas, exhibiendo una triunfadora sonrisa ante la confusión del youkai.- nee sesshomaru- sama ¿Qué es lo que está leyendo?- agrego dulcemente.

- nada importante. –siguió con su lectura procurando ignorarla.

-por favor amo dígale a rin…-levanto la cabeza para observar a su lord, quien no despegaba los ojos del pergamino. ¡La ignoraba! –si no me dice que está leyendo… rin le hará cosquillas como la otra vez.-cerro los ojos pícaramente, oliendo su victoria en el aire, pero no pudo percatarse del disgusto en su señor.

El lord no lo medito mucho, sabía bien que nada bueno ocurriría si su protegida volviese a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez.

- Es sobre la reunión que se llevara a cabo en el palacio.

-¿una reunión? ¿Para qué?

-Para unir los 7 reinos youkai.

-ohh… ¡Me alegro tanto amo! Es mucho mejor cuando reina la paz. La guerra…solo trae muchas muertes.- cualquier rastro de su antigua alegría fue remplazado por la tristeza que se apodero de su voz, debido a que estuvo fuera de su control recordar la tragedia que sufrió su familia.

- Rin, ya está anocheciendo, ve a dormir- dijo el youkai sabiendo lo que pensaba la pequeña, la conocía muy bien y solo el recuerdo de sus padres lograba ponerla en ese deprimente estado.

-¿puede dormir rin con usted?- nuevamente su protegida le sonreía emocionada. Vaya cambio que sufría su protegida, no lo entendía, primero parecía como si quisiese llorar y ahora andaba dedicándole una amena sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-no.

-por favor…-por más que rogase su protegida no lo iba a permitir.

-he dicho que no rin.

-¿Por qué amo?

-ve a dormir a tus aposentos o llamaré a mizuki.- dijo el lord advirtiéndole lo que pasaría si no obedecía sus órdenes, sabía que cedería pronto, mientras esperaba que se retirase siguió leyendo el pergamino.

- está bien- accedió la menor sin mucha energía.- amo… hay algo que rin quiere preguntarle antes de irse a dormir.

¿Ahora que sería?

-¿usted… permitiría que rin muriera? – dijo la menor, de no ser por la postura en que se mantenía (dándole la espalda a sesshomaru) hubiera visto la sorpresa en su amo.

¿Acaso no le bastaba el hecho de que la hubiera salvado incontables veces como para dudar si dejaría que falleciera? Qué tontería.

-no lo permitiré.-dijo el peliplateado.

-¡gracias amo! ¡Rin le quiere mucho!- de un salto la pequeña capturo el cuello del youkai depositando un tierno beso en la frente de este. Inmediatamente se soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta saltando alegremente, contenta y satisfecha ante lo que había hecho.

- ¿sabe amo?- el aludido le miro aun perplejo ante la inesperada acción de su protegida.- ahora rin sabe porque no podía tener hijos antes… Mizuki dice que aun debo esperar algunos años… pero Rin no puede esperar tener su propia familia.- dicho esto su protegida salió rápidamente de su habitación dejando al lord doblemente shockeado.

Había llegado rápidamente a su habitación, la cual no estaba lejos de los aposentos de su amo, acostándose en su futon rápidamente. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de poner celoso aunque fuese un poco a su señor, debía pensar en el siguiente plan sin embargo sentía demasiado sueño, estaba muy cansada, pero se alegraba de haber podido disculparse con su amo, y que este aceptase su arrepentimiento, como debía de ser. Le pesaban cada vez más los parpados, haciendo que fuera cada vez más difícil seguir luchando ante la necesidad de dormir, y no lo haría, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la poción que yacía sobre su tocador, recordándole el motivo por el cual había luchado para conseguirla, y ese era, dominar a su amo, cueste lo que cueste. Finalmente y con este último pensamiento la señora de las tierras del oeste sucumbió al cansancio de su cuerpo, dejándose arrastrar al maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

…

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D muchísimas gracias por los review y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y… ¡por todo! :D hahaha…pienso que siempre y cuando se diviertan y les haga pasar un buen momento al leer este fanfic solo entonces mi misión ya está más que realizada. Espero que me puedan decir sus criticas u opiniones, me importa mucho saber que piensan, si les gusta (sobre todo que parte encontró más entretenida) o que les disgusta (estaré muy atenta, recuerden que sin críticas uno no mejora) **

**Bueno, si se preguntan cuándo aparecerá el neko youkai y rin adulta será sin duda en el próximo capítulo. Siempre y cuando ustedes deseen que haya un próximo... Bye ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

-Rin-chan ya es hora de levantarse.- entró en la habitación una youkai poseedora de aquella melodiosa voz.

-Mmm…- las sabanas que cubrían a la niña se movieron perezosamente, mostrándole a la mujer pelinegra que no tenía intención alguna de abrir los ojos. Pero eso solo llevo a que la mujer se acercase donde yacía durmiendo la perezosa humana, no, más que eso, donde yacía la Protegida del Lord del Oeste. Sus garras revolvieron tiernamente los sedosos cabellos de la menor intentando no cortarlos con sus afiladas uñas mientras sus manos los acariciaba no pudo evitar percibir un olor si bien no muy desagradable, pero de igual manera inaceptable, no podía dejarlo pasar, aún más si provenía de la importantísima protegida de su retoño.

-Rin… ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto mientras seguía acariciando su melena.

…¿Qué…es que?- Su voz sonaba ronca por el sueño que aun la invadía, no tenía fuerzas para pensar, apenas encontró la fuerza para hablar.

- ¿así que no piensas decirme? Que descarada- sin más la youkai tomó entre las sabanas a la niña quien reacciono demasiado tarde, pues en medio de un segundo había sido llevada al baño y sumergida en una extensa y lujosa bañera.

-¡pero nana!-le reclamo al verse sumergida en el agua, por un lado agradeciendo que estaba tibia pero por otro la obligaba a espabilarse, ¡y no quería eso! Ella deseaba seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

- ¡Ya deja de quejarte! ¡Ese cabello está más sucio que las manos de un soldado! ¡No puedo permitirlo!- mientras la youkai seguía reprochando su descuidado aseo había mezclado un conjunto de esencias y se las aplicaba al cabello de la menor, dándole fuertes masajes en la cabeza de esta con el fin de eliminar hasta la última mugre presente en él.

La niña no abrió la boca para quejarse de absolutamente nada, conocía muy bien a su nana y llevarle la contraria no era una decisión prudente.

Comenzaba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos hasta que algo llamo la atención de la pequeña mientras miraba de reojo a la pelinegra.

-¿Nana…- le preguntó la menor -¿Qué debe hacer rin para que le crezcan los pechos como los tuyos?- La aludida se sorprendió al escuchar aquella extraña pregunta por parte de su niña.

-bueno mi pequeña… es solo- ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Acaso que era heredable de las madres a las hijas el tamaño del busto? No, no sería contra prudente recordarle a Rin la existencia de sus padres fallecidos.

-Es solo comer sano.

-Soka- observo como rin se sumergió en el agua hasta la altura de su nariz.

-Takeshi-san me dijo que el mejor atributo de una mujer eran sus pechos.-agrego casi con melancolía, como si las palabras le quemasen la boca al intentar decirlas.

Maldito hijo que tenía ¡como se le ocurre hablar ese tipo de cosas con una niña! ¡Con su niña! No tenía la edad para entender aquellos detestables deseos masculinos.

-¿acaso mi amo piensa igual?

-¿Por…por qué no le preguntas directamente?- la youkai sonrió de medio lado. No había nada de malo en jugarle una pequeña broma a su retoño. Estuvo fuera de su alcance evitar que se formara leve sonrisa en su rostro. Aun recordaba hace unos años atrás cuando la pelinegra había formado miles de preguntas simultáneas al lord; como si estuviese guardándolas cuidadosamente para ser respondidas de una buena vez. Todas sin excepción habían tomado desprevenido al lord, mostrándose incómodo.

¿Qué significa ser virgen amo?... ¿Por qué rin no puede tener un bebe?... ¿a todo esto…? ¿Cómo vienen al mundo?...explíquele a rin por favor…

-Hai! Eso hará rin- se volteó a sonreírle pues desde su posición apenas podía ver a la youkai.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron como siempre; ambas mujeres reían recordando momentos divertidos, donde en más de uno se veía incluido el lord.

La humana no perdió tiempo en salir a buscar a su amo. Fue directamente a sus habitaciones como siempre y solo ella tenía permitido entrar en cualquier momento y por cualquier motivo.

-Buenos días sesshomaru-sama- saludo alegremente la joven mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí para acercarse donde se encontraba el lord.

-¿Qué está haciendo amo?-¿otra vez leyendo esos papeles? ¿Por qué le eran tan interesantes?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres rin?- pregunto sin despegar la vista de aquel antiguo pergamino

-Rin solo quería…-ya se encontraba detrás del lord, y estaba dispuesta a proceder de no ser a que algo le llamo la atención.- ¡Oh que es eso!- aquel pergamino tenía muchos símbolos incompresibles para la pequeña pero lo que había capturado su atención eran los intensos colores que este presentaba. Su vista ahora se enfocó en los demás papeles en la mesa del lord.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo apuntando a uno en particular.

La lista de invitados.-dijo ya comenzando a irritarse, tenía demasiado trabajo y ella le irrumpía a mitad de este. Para colmo él no le regañaba sino le dejaba que siguiera siendo como siempre.

Son muchos…- ¿muchos? Eran los únicos youkais de linajes puros que quedaban sin incluir a los que ya habían se habían enlazado, eso le dejaban sin muchas opciones para emparejarse dentro de unas cuantas décadas.

La pequeña que se encontraba casi arriba de su señor pues apoyaba todo su peso en la espalda de este, impulsándose hacia adelante para tener una mejor vista del contenido de los pergaminos.

- ¿amo porque se va?- dijo la humana al verle incorporarse con gracia, muy común en él, y dirigirse salir de la estancia.

-No salgas- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y dejarla sola.

¿Y que se suponía que debería hacer? Estando se aburría el doble. Le echo otra mirada a los papeles de su amo, pero no se conformó con eso y siguió mirando uno por uno. Los más aburridos o los que tenían demasiadas letras complicadas las dejaba a un lado hasta entretenerse con otro.

Al final de los pergaminos encontró uno que contenía varias imágenes de youkais hermosas ¿así que eso le gustaba ver su señor? ¡Por eso pasaba horas sentado sin querer salir de su habitación! La ira y otro sentimiento extraño se apoderaron de la menor.

Los dejo a un lado con frustración mientras suspiraba derrotada. Era de esperar que el jamás se fijaría en una niña sin pechos… y para colmo no le había preguntado sobre sus gustos masculinos.

Mientras divagaba entre sus pensamientos encontró otro pergamino pero en este aparecían solo hombres ¿acaso le gustaba ver hombres igual?... no lo entendía pero no le dio mayor importancia su amo podía hacer lo que quisiese y nadie podía evitarlo ¿ni siquiera ella? Bueno eso cambiaria de seguro.

Observo rostros que jamás había visto, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a terminar de verlos todo un ruido le alarmo, eran pasos ¡alguien venia! ¡Debía de ser su amo!

Dejo como pudo los pergaminos en la mesa, y corrió hacia la puerta para no darle la pasada al youkai cuando intentase entrar.

- ¡amo vamos a comer!- dijo tomando la mano de este sacándolo de la habitación a la cual no pudo dar siquiera un paso dentro de esta.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Impedir al lord de las tierras del oeste entrar a sus aposentos ¡inaceptable! Y más un, esta le llevaba firmemente de la mano obligándole a seguirlo, siendo ella quien estaba adelante.

-Rin – su grave voz detuvo inmediatamente a la humana, la cual temblaba levemente, no por miedo sino solo porque sus nervios le traicionaban.

-Dígame amo…-hablo muy bajito casi esperando que su lord no estuviese muy enojado.

-No toleraré otra actitud similar de tu parte- la advertencia ya estaba más que clara, pues la humana asintió rápidamente. Era increíble que aunque ella no lo temiese, todos lo hacían y ella era la excepción a todo lo que él estaba acostumbrado. La miro detenidamente unos minutos como intentando entender a tan complicada criatura pero a la vez tan simple ¿Cómo podía serlo?

-¿tiene hambre amo?...- pregunto la niña volviendo a hacer fuerza para que caminase junto a ella sin soltar su mano pero esta vez camino al lado de su señor.

-¿tu?

-Mucha- sonrió la menor.

Era de esperarse…

Llegaron a un amplio comedor donde rápidamente los youkais que rodeaban este se alejaron para darle lugar al lord del palacio junto a su protegida humana. Esta última corrió hacia su bien conocido lugar, al lado del lord. Después de haberse sentado instó a su amo para que se apresurase y se sentara a su lado.

Los youkais estaban sorprendidos por el insolente comportamiento de la humana, pero sesshomaru solo la ignoro, era consiente que no lo hacía a propósito. Al percatarse de las constantes miradas de los estúpidos de sus súbditos y habladurías sobre su humana, el lord miro asesinamente con amenaza a los sirvientes quienes se encontraban aun discutiendo el proceder de su protegida. Rápidamente estos se movieron en busca de los alimentos correspondientes para cada uno, incluyendo la asquerosa comida humana.

Los platos desfilaron uno sobre la mesa sorprendiendo a la pelinegra, debido a que todos olían sumamente bien, incluso podía jurar que escuchaba como algunos le incitaban a que fuesen comidos por ella. Estos susurraban ¡rin…comenosss….! Y ella no podía hacer más que estar encantada con sus voces y olores.

-¡Itadakimasu! – dijo la menor muy animada. Aquel fue el único comentario que se escuchó en el salón, los demás se mantenían en silencio, y el lord solo asintió ante las palabras de la humana.

La pequeña comía con tal apuro sabiendo de antemano que se ahogaría en cualquier momento con su propia comida.

Los minutos pasaron igual, todos en silencio… hasta que la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, lo cual distrajo la atención de pelinegra dejando a un lado sus alimentos tragando lo último que le quedaba en su boca. Un pequeño demonio verde entro al comedor.

-amo bonito…

-¡señor jaken! –saludo emocionada la humana dándole la bienvenida a su querido amigo.- siéntese, hay suficiente comida para todos.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro muy común en ella. El aludido no dijo nada, y se acercó como la humana le había dicho, sentándose.

El sapo verde la ignoro.

-Amo ya todo está listo y confirmado.- dijo antes saciar su hambriento estómago.

-Bien.- fueron las palabras del lord.

-¿Qué está listo?-pregunto la humana masticando disimuladamente y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa de esta manera podía descansar su mentón entre sus manos.

-La reunión que se llevara en el palacio. –dijo jaken, sabía que mizuki o su amo le había dicho algo a la humana, pues no había casi nada que ocurriese en el palacio que ella no fuese enterada, su naturaleza curiosa la tenía al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Ohhh ¿y cuando es?- pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

-Dentro de dos semanas.

-Ya veo...- la humana quería seguir hablando pero su hambre no le dejaba, por consiguiente había dejado hace un buen rato los benditos modales que le fue inculcado desde que se convirtió en la protegida de su amo.

- Por cierto amo bonito… como ya habrá visto usted aquel estúpido gato está invitado a la reunión, es una buena ocasión para establecer alianzas con un demonio como él.

-¿Insinúas que debo unirme a otro reino porque mi poder es insuficiente?-una leve sonrisa surco el rostro de sesshomaru, aquello era una señal segura de muerte

La pequeña humana miraba a sus dos protectores mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja natural llevándose el vaso a los labios probando aquel dulce néctar preparado especialmente para ella, como había indicado su amo a los sirvientes desde el primer día que llegó. Puso atención en aquella particular discusión donde se veía involucrado su guardián. Jaken siempre terminaba ofendiendo a su amo ¿Cómo es que no aprendía? Su amo era el demonio más poderoso del mundo entero.

-¡N-no por supuesto que no amo sesshomaru – escucho como el pequeño renacuajo hablaba atropelladamente, suplicando su perdón- ¡usted es más fuerte y poderoso, u-usted está a otro nivel jamás lo compararía con el estúpido lord Cheshire!

Fue en ese momento que la humana se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Al escuchar aquel singular nombre dio un respingón de su asiento mientras escupía todo el jugo de naranja hacia su guardián verde, empapándolo por completo.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa mocosa!- dijo la victima incorporándose mientras algunos youkais se acercaban para intentar secarlo con una toallas.

-Lo-o la-amento s-señor jaken- dijo como pudo mientras tosía

Su amo no dijo absolutamente nada solo siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado ignorando la escena aparentemente, pero por dentro lo encontraba divertido. Siempre su protegida le entretenía, en eso no se había equivocado cuando decidió dejar que le siguiese.

La cena termino sin más, jaken seguía refunfuñando mientras la pequeña de cuando en cuando volvía a disculparse. Esto último lo utilizaba jaken para volver hacer sentir mal; cuando la menor iba a volver a pedir su perdón sesshomaru miro severamente a su sirviente para dejarle bien claro su lugar y que no tenía por qué tomarse tantas libertades con su humana (aunque prácticamente rin se había criado con ellos) haciendo que jaken dejase el parloteo innecesario y le permitiera a rin disfrutar tranquilamente de sus alimentos.

Finalmente cuando hubo acabado pidió permiso para salir a jugar en los jardines del palacio, petición que fue aceptada por el dueño de este.

La pelinegra escogió un gran árbol que proyectaba una refrescante sombra para recostarse a lo largo del pasto para poder descansar luego de la deliciosa comida que le fue servida, la cual le había provocado sueño. Sentía que los párpados se le caerían en cualquier momento, parpadeando lentamente. Las nubes siempre lograban relajarla hasta el punto de dormir plácidamente; eso hacia cuando su amo iba en busca de enemigos como Naraku o cuando se perdía en busca de quien sabe qué.

-No es propio de una dama permanecer en un sitio como este.- dijo un joven youkai refiriéndose a como se encontraba en ese momento (recostada en el pasto)

-Takeshi-san – se incorporó rápidamente.- me alegro que haya regresado- aquel youkai era el mejor amigo de sesshomaru (según él) siempre lo decía, pues se criaron juntos. Es hijo de mizuki (la nana de sesshomaru y ahora de rin) y de un soldado que había conocido en su juventud, el cual lamentablemente falleció en la guerra cuando Takeshi era todavía un cachorro.

- ¿puedo sentarme a su lado rin-sama?- dijo el soldado bromeando con la menor, sabía que le disgustaba ese apodo, pero fue ella misma quien había expresado una vez el deseo de ser llamada así, claro esto lo había dicho cuando era mucho más joven y caprichosa.

-Hai, demo no me gusta que me llame así Takeshi-san

-Como ordene- dijo sonriente el youkai. Observo con detenimiento a la menor notando un deje de angustia en su rostro

-¿Qué sucede? Pareces melancólica- dijo comprobando sus dudas al notar los cristalinos ojos de la muchacha.

-Es… que…- ¿debería preguntarle? Sería mejor dejar salir todas las dudas que tuviese. –Takeshi-san… ¿rin puede confiar en usted?

-Por supuesto-afirmo con seguridad

-¿Qué tipo… de tipo de mujeres prefiere mi amo?

Así que eso era. El youkai miro a la apenada humana quien intentaba no mirarle por mucho tiempo a los ojos y se enfocaba en sus manos las cuales apretaban fuertemente su kimono.

-Me corte el cabello… porque el amo dijo que le gustaba corto, pero al parecer no ha ayudado mucho. ¿Qué más puede hacer rin?

-Primero quiero que me respondas ¿Qué pretendes hacer después que escuches mi respuesta? ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con sesshomaru?

-Rin quiere al amo… pero el amo no quiere a rin de la misma manera que rin lo quiere.

Tantas veces que repetía su nombre le enredaba, estaba más que claro que mizuki no había sido suficientemente estricta para quitarle aquel hábito.

-Por eso rin quiere dominar al amo…

¿Dominar había dicho?, no pudo evitar imaginar a su lord sometido por una humana. Y a raíz de este pensamiento una sonora carcajada retumbo por los jardines molestando a la menor quien creía que se burlaba de ella.

-¿Por qué se ríe? ¡No es gracioso Takeshi-san!

-Lo lamento pequeña- dijo calmándose y acariciando la cabeza de la menor despeinándola levemente.

-Está bien te diré… -dijo poniéndose lo más cómodo posible para poder contestarle a la joven muchacha.- Desde que lo conozco me he percatado que sesshomaru no elige a una hembra por su apariencia e incluso podría atreverme a decir que no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¿al amo no le importa si una mujer es bonita?- ohh eso es algo nuevo

- a sesshomaru le interesa solo una cosa- dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de la humana para que fuese solo ella quien le escuchase.- le gusta todo lo que considere una obra de arte.

- ¿Pero cómo sabré que le gusta?

- quien sabe.- declaro derrotado mientras se tendía sobre la hierva

- no es justo Takeshi-san usted dijo que ayudaría a rin

-eso hice- alegó ofendido.- mira rin, el lord sesshomaru como bien sabemos no necesita de nadie más que no sea el mismo-la pequeña asintió.- las únicas veces que lo he visto en contacto con féminas fue durante su adolescencia… bueno debo decir que es lo normal…si no sería realmente extraño.

-¿Por qué en la adolescencia?

- bueno, es cuando la mayoría de nosotros ten…- ¡Qué demonios iba a decirle a la protegida del lord! Lo matarían estaba seguro, si no lo hacia sesshomaru de seguro su madre se encargaría de propiciarle la peor de las muertes. El solo imaginarlo sintió un poderoso escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda.

-¡n-no tiene importancia!- dijo mientras movía las manos exageradamente distrayendo a la menor. Tenía que calmarse al parecer comenzaba a enredar más a la humana, y si eso sucedía ella no dudaría en aclarar sus dudas personalmente con el lord. ¡Vaya día el suyo! Procedió a explicarle mejor a la niña frente a él, para esto se aclaró un poco la garganta.-lo que quiero decir es que el lord si bien era muy popular entre las hembras el nunca presentó interés alguno en una; y se mantuvo así hasta estos días.

- ya veo… pero eso no me dice mucho- agacho la mirada ¿es que ni siquiera el mejor amigo de su amo le conocía?... bueno su amo tampoco se daba mucho a conocer había que tenerlo en cuenta.

-si quieres dominar al lord- aguanto una nueva carcajada.-no debes ser solo una cara bonita, tú debes.

-ser una youkai raza pura…-termino la oración que creía que diría Takeshi.

El tema que no quería tocar había salido a flote por la persona que menos esperaba. Su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente luego de escuchar lo dicho por la menor. Lamentablemente era cierto; el lord no se fijaría en ninguna fémina si no era de linaje puro para producir una descendencia digna de un Inugami taiyoukai. Pero siempre se podía cambiar de opinión.

-pequeña- levanto tiernamente el mentón de la menor para que le mirase. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero ella no las dejaba.

-Durante 4 años has logrado cambiar y conocer al lord mucho más que cualquier persona. No puedo ayudarte, porque el sesshomaru que yo conozco es muy distinto al que tú conoces. Tampoco se sobre su gusto por mujeres pues aquellas que se involucraban con el lord terminaban asesinadas.-dijo sin más con su respectiva seriedad.- así que no te aflijas por ese tipo de cosas, solo debes esperar, el tiempo hará florecer tus dotes de mujer y quién sabe si el lord cambie de parecer-dijo guiñándole un ojo logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la humana.

- ¡gracias Takeshi-san!- dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre el youkai para abrazarle por el cuello afectivamente.

-no es nada pequeña- respondió al igual que correspondía su abrazo mientras durase pues se había percatado que tenía un compañero indeseable vigilándolos desde hace un buen rato.

-bueno rin-chan ¿Por qué no entra al palacio? Puede ser invadida por aquellas enfermedades que afecta a los humanos.

-¡pero que insolencia señor Takeshi, la poderosa rin señora de las tierras del oeste jamás será vencida por…

-Un resfriado- dijo la youkai pelinegra desde la habitación de la menor mientras tocaba la pequeña frente de esta percatándose de que tenía fiebre

-mmm… - no tenía que haber dicho nada su propia arrogancia le jugó en contra.

-te dije que no te quedaras hasta tarde en el jardín últimamente hace demasiado frio, niña terca- dijo con cariño y reproche a la vez mientras buscaba un paño mojado con agua fría. Lo exprimió un poco para eliminar el exceso de agua y lo deposito en la frente de la menor, quien suspiro aliviada ante el cambio de temperatura.

-nana ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- hablo entre sus sabanas como pudo pues su propia voz le traicionaba.

- ya lo hiciste- dijo con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un cepillo del tocador y comenzaba a desfilarlo en el corto cabello de su humana.- pero bueno, pregunta lo que quieras.

-nana ¿usted podría enseñarle a rin cómo se comporta una youkai?

¿Qué había dicho?

-¿y tú piensas que no te he estado criado como tal?- la menor enmudeció.- el que no pongas atención a las clases que te doy es problema tuyo.- dijo molesta

-no me refiero a eso nana.- hablo bajo mientras intentaba a todo lugar mantener los ojos abiertos.- Rin quiere comportarse como una adulta, rin quiere ser bonita, elegante, lo suficiente para así poder llamar la atención del amo.

Un segundo… acaso con eso se refería a ¿seducirlo?

-Claro que puedo enseñarte, y lo hare cuando seas un poco mayor.

-por favor nana quiero aprender antes de que lleguen los invitados de mi amo

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-¿vendrán youkais muy bonitas verdad?

Así que eso era.

-¿estas celosa? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, a mi niño nunca le han interesado esas asquerosas arpías-dijo con disgusto y con asco.

-nana ¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gusta a mi amo?- tal vez ella si pudiera darle una mejor respuesta que la de Takeshi.

La youkai acaricio con ternura los cabellos de la humana

- mmm veamos…- empezó a viajar al pasado, siglos y siglos.- ¡Soka! Acabo de recordar algo- dijo emocionada.- Una vez cuando sesshomaru era joven, lo encontré mirando un dibujo de una mujer con devoción y tristeza según mi parecer. Cuando se descuidó entre a ver aquel retrato y debo decir que mi lord tiene muy buen gusto-dijo orgullosa.- se trataba de una mujer pelinegra, la cual se encontraba muy lejos de ser provocativa, no porque le faltasen dotes sino porque algo en ella…-comenzó a reflexionar para sí…

-algo había en ella que la hacía muy hermosa.

-las youkais de por si son hermosas nana.-dijo rin somnolienta

-la mujer del retrato no era youkai mi niña, era una humana.- la menor enmudeció al instante- aquella fue la primera mujer que estremeció el corazón de mi niño.

-¿conoció a la mujer del retrato?

- sí, recuerdo que la presento un día en el palacio, mi lord tendría alrededor de 16 años humanos más o menos.- la youkai empezaba a notarse frustrada al no poder recordar bien los hechos.- debo estar ya muy vieja- dijo burlándose de ella misma con diversión.

-en ese momento… él estaba-¡porque no podía recordar!- fue hace mucho tiempo… no tiene caso… parece que aquel incidente se llevó parte de mi buena memoria pero no importa.- y no fue lo único que se llevó; también se había llevado la vida de su eterno compañero. La humana noto su triste expresión e intento acercar su mano a la de la youkai para confortarla; esta al darse cuenta la recibió agradecida.

-Bueno como decía, le encantaba aquel retrato de esa hembra en especial, pero las ¨amigas¨ féminas de mi niño no se parecían en lo absoluto a la mujer del dibujo, y como no iban a parecerse esas asquerosas, arpías, traicioneras que miran a mi niño de manera tan lasciva. Más aun dentro de dos semanas vendrían unas youkais malcriadas; ¡si veo que esas escorias están observando a mi querido niño de manera obscena juro que no tendré piedad y arremeteré con todo lo que tengo! ¡Ya verás rin!-termino de hablar respirando forzadamente después de tan emocionada declaración que había realizado desde el fondo de su corazón pero al parecer sus palabas no llegaron a tiempo a los oídos de la menor porque antes que se diera cuenta la pequeña humana ya se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño producto del cansancio y del resfriado. Sonrió tiernamente mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la niña humana.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña…-apagó la vela que se encontraba al lado de la menor, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

…

-¿Cómo sigue rin?-pregunto el peliplateado desde una rama de un árbol. La luna ya había llegado a su máximo esplendor, iluminando con su luz al hermoso lord dueño de esas tierras.

-se encuentra mejor, su fiebre ha disminuido considerablemente- contesto la pelinegra. – No deberías estar afuera a estas horas de la noche, puede que mi niño pesque también un resfriado – dijo mizuki jugando con el que para siempre seria su pequeño youkai.

-hmf no me compares con los patéticos humanos- no quiso ocultar su notoria molestia ante las palabras de la pelinegra.- Qué te dijo- más que una pregunta era una orden.

- mi niña no alcanzó a decirme nada, estaba muy agotada por la fiebre- el viento comenzaba a soplar con más fuerzas removiendo los delgados cabellos de la pelinegra.- mañana le pediré los detalles sobre la conversación que sostuvo con Takeshi.- como siempre su lord era tan precavido, el mínimo acercamiento por parte de un macho a la menor era completamente una amenaza a su propiedad; cabe agregar que el notorio cambio que se generó en la pequeña hace unos días aumentaba su instinto protector.

- ¿se va tan pronto?-pregunto la youkai preocupara pues el lord había estado trabajando el doble últimamente

- ¿algún problema con ello?

- No… solo pensaba en lo triste que se pondrá mi niña cuando se entere de su partida.- dijo la pelinegra mientras desaparecía de su lugar inicial y se acercaba a la rama donde descansaba el lord.- entonces buena suerte mi pequeño.- deposito un tierno beso en la luna creciente esculpida en la frente del youkai que ella había criado como un hijo.

-no necesito tal- y como si fuera el mismo viento, desapareció de la vista de la pelinegra, la cual se marchó del frio jardín para recibir su bien merecido descanso.

…

-Me he quedado dormida…- miro alrededor percatándose de que estaba sola y en medio de la oscuridad. Al parecer la fiebre había disminuido y con esta su malestar, ahora se sentía un poco mejor… Lo bueno era que ya sabía más o menos que le gustaba a su amo, incluso se había llegado a formar una idea.

Ahora lo que perturbaba su tranquilidad era la mujer que había conocido su amo ¿acaso tan hermosa era para haber llamado su atención? No, a su amo no se fijaba en la apariencia ¿entonces que la hacía tan especial? Quería verla, comprobar con sus propios ojos a la mujer que cautivo a su amo. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada sobre la existencia de esta? El señor jaken tampoco había mencionado algo parecido. ¿No es que odiaba a los humanos?

Miro la poción que se encontraba escondida en su tocador. Se levantó, no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta convertirse en adulta ¡eso no! Ahora que tenía la botella en la mano no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás…pero ¿Cuánto debería beber? Recordó un cuento que le había leído una vez kagome; Alicia en el país de las maravilla, si Alicia se había comido un panecillo y la había crecido demasiado, entonces bebería solo un poco dela poción para no volverse vieja. Acomodo la poción entre sus labios inclinándola levemente hasta poder saborear aquel amargo sabor fluyendo por su tráquea. Solo un poco basto para sentirse mareada. Como pudo dejo nuevamente el frasco en el tocador para luego dirigirse a su cama y descansar ante el nuevo malestar que la invadía volviendo a dormirse.

…

-Buenos días mi pequeña- entro una youkai pelinegra con una bandeja llena de comida humana. Cuando termino de cerrar la puerta, se acercó hasta una mesa para depositar los alimentos y despertar a la menor.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña, todavía te sientes muy mal?- se acercó a la menor que se encontraba escondida entre las sabanas dejando a la vista solo la parte trasera de su cabeza. Tocó su frente y comprobó que la fiebre ya se había ido.

-mira te he traído una receta casera- agrego emocionada- nunca había cocinado para humanos pero estoy segura que funciona igual.- la sonrisa perduraba en el rostro de la pelinegra.

Con el plato entre las manos intento destapar a la menor, quien se quejaba entre dormida.

-ya estoy bien nana –dijo sentándose para que corroborara la veracidad de sus palabras, pero el profundo grito que proporciono la youkai la habían aturdido.

- ¡AHHHH!- la pelinegra soltó el plato de comida al momento que desaparecía de la vista de rin y reaparecía nuevamente a unos metros de la puerta.

-P-pe-ero ¡que te ha pasado!- chillo la pelinegra impactada ante lo que su ojos el mostraban ¡no podía ser cierto!

-nana porque… me gritas tan temprano- dijo entre dormida rin bostezando y quitando con sus manos los restos de lagaña entre sus ojos.

-increíble…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven de lacea cabellera.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto cuando sintió el firme agarre proporcionado por la youkai la cual logro incorporarla de un solo tirón y posarla frente al espejo de su tocador.

Quedo estupefacta mirándose de pies a cabeza por unos segundos hasta que rodeo con sus brazos a la youkai regocijándose de alegría.

-¡ha funcionado nana! ¡Ha funcionado! Hahaha.-dijo mientras daba algunas vueltas alrededor de la youkai la cual no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-dijo cuándo detuvo a su hiperactiva humana detallándola. Su cabello caía mas debajo de su cintura completamente laceo, sus caderas prominentes y anchas, su estrecha cintura, la hacían ver apetecible a los ojos de cualquier macho. Enfoco mucho más arriba, sus senos habían crecido acorde a todo su cuerpo, no eran demasiado grandes ni pequeños, armonizaban con el resto de su cuerpo. Por otro lado sus rasgos faciales se habían vuelto más finos, resaltando sus largas y pobladas pestañas negras que adornaban ambos ojos las cuales subían y bajaban de acuerdo a su pestañear. Sus rosados labios y mejillas le otorgaban un aire fresco, natural, convirtiéndola en una imagen angelical…¡y mucho más! ¡Su niña había cambiado demasiado! ¡¿Cómo se supone que la protegería en un lugar repleto de machos y sin la presencia del lord del palacio?!

-Rin se ha bebido una poción de crecimiento- respondió alegre ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si era absolutamente bonita, bueno a su juicio lo era, ahora tendría que ver si su amo pensaba de igual manera.

-¿Dónde conseguiste algo como eso?

-por ahí...- no sabía ni que contestaba, estaba fascinada ante su versión adulta.- ¡mira nana ahora han crecido y mucho!-dijo mientras tocaba sus senos. La youkai la detuvo inmediatamente.

-no te das cuenta que esta situación es terrible rin-

-¿Por qué?

-el amo nos matara si se entera, ¿Qué pensara mi niño? De seguro que lo pusieron en la comida de su humana…o los soldados quieres la obligaron a beber esa maldita poción ¡oh dios! Miles de cabezas volaran si llega a verte así… -dijo asustada, no por ella, sabía que su niño no era capaz de tocarle siquiera un cabello, pero temía por sus camaradas que no corrían con la misma suerte, el solo hecho de imaginar la escena ya le ponía los pelos de punta- menos mal que partió a una misión ayer..-dijo aliviada.

-¿mi amo se fue?—pregunto triste la joven.

-no puedes salir así, buscare un kimono para que te cambies- la menor enseguida miro sus ropas, era cierto estaban a punto de hacerse tiras aunque una buen parte ya había sido rasgada y su pequeño kimono se veía reducido por las anchas caderas de la joven logrando reducir el largo de este hasta muchísimo más arriba de sus rodillas - Espera acá y no salgas.

-hai- asintió la joven. Una vez que se había ido la youkai decidió admirar nuevamente su nuevo aspecto. Era una sensación extraña pero no desagradable saber que era ella la mujer del espejo, tendría que acostumbrarse pronto y aprender a comportarse como una verdadera dama.

-ya ponte esto- entro nuevamente la pelinegra ofreciéndole un hermoso kimono.- espero que te quede.- cuando el kimono a la humana había sido retirado de su , el sonido de unos pasos que comenzaban a acercarse a las habitaciones y aquel olor inconfundible alarmo a la youkai.

- madre deja de chismosear de una vez; chizuru pide tu presencia en el comedor- dijo mientras abría la puerta dispuesto a entrar; no le importaba que fuesen las habitaciones de la protegida del palacio, después de todo la menor no se encontraba en sus aposentos, no podía sentir su típica presencia y ese fue su error, aquella poción había alterado el olor de la menor como efecto secundario, y como el soldado youkai no era poseedor de un olfato tan fino como el lord de las tierras del oeste no pudo percatarse de la variación de este, creyendo que estaba en compañía de otra sirvienta y no con la humana. Cuando abrió los ojos y entro se encontró con su asustada madre intentando cubrir como podía a una hermosa joven pelinegra quien dejaba expuesta su tersa espalda blanca y la forma de sus curvas. Podría haber visto mucho más de no ser por la intervención de su madre.

-Takeshi-san- se volteó levemente la humana dedicándole una amplia sonrisa al verle, ignorando cuan expuesta estaba ante un hombre.

-pero que dem…- sonrió con picardía complacido ante lo que veía, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte corriente de aire provocada por su madre que lo llevo a impactar de lleno contra la pared del pasillo.

Antes de que pudiera reponerse del impacto la puerta ya había vuelto a cerrarse y detrás de esta escucho un fuerte gruñido proporcionado por su madre. La amenaza ya estaba más que clara y él no estaba deseoso de conocer a la muerte en persona, por consiguiente opto por alejarse momentáneamente de aquella hermosa visión… ¿acaso era la humana rin? Bueno, ya su madre le explicaría en el comedor, porque de seguro la pequeña seria llevada dentro de unas horas ante la necesidad de saciar su estómago, y ahí sería capaz de verla... no con intenciones impuras, no, el sería incapaz de ponerle siquiera una mano encima a la pequeña rin que había llegado a tomarle cariño desde el primer día en que puso un pie en el palacio, no, incluso antes, cuando habían llegado rumores de la presencia de una humana junto al lord del oeste en sus viajes…mmm… pero bueno una miradita no hacía daño a nadie. Con este último pensamiento se encamino al amplio comedor, encontrándose con el fiel sirviente del lord sesshomaru.

-¿a qué se debe esa estúpida cara de perro rastrero?- el aludido no se inmuto en ocultar su reluciente rostro ante aquel acontecimiento que presencio.

- oh ya verás- seguía hablando como si estuviera entre las nubes. – Pronto vendrá la protegida del lord a desayunar, preparen todo.- ordenó. El sapo verde le miro interrogante, no era típico de él preocuparse de coordinar tareas como esas, usualmente la encargada era Mizuki, y aun cuando esta le pedía el favor de relevarla en sus actividades era sumamente difícil lograr que accediese, ¿ahora se encontraba voluntariamente haciendo lo que detestaba? Algo había pasado, ¿pero que sería?

- buenos días señor jaken- dijo una melodiosa voz a sus espaldas. Este al escucharla se giró para ver quien le hablaba, cuando la vio quedo atónito en su lugar.

-p-pe-pero…-miro al soldado quien asintió y le devolvió una amplia sonrisa, la misma que tenía hace unos minutos cuando le vio entrar al comedor.- ¿m-mocosa? ¿Eres tu rin? - ¿Cómo podría ser ella? Pero si no lo era entonces ¡quien más podría ser!

-¿si señor jaken?- preguntó confundida ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto?... tardo unos segundos en encontrar la respuesta ante la mirada de su compañero, le veía como la vez en que la encontró besando a su amo. Finalmente recordó que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción de crecimiento.- ¡mire señor jaken ahora rin es muy bonita! ¡Lo suficiente para dominar a cualquier youkai! - dijo alegre e inocentemente la menor.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!- se sobresaltó el demonio sapo, no dando crédito a lo que decía la humana

-¿No es así Takeshi-san?- pregunto la hermosa joven.

-Mochiron - aseguró el sonriente soldado.

- ¡Estúpido si el amo sesshomaru te escuchara tu cabeza estaría rodando por el piso en este momento!

- pero no lo está así que no hay de qué preocuparse.-dijo mirando coquetamente a rin, recibiendo una inocente sonrisa como respuesta. Era de esperarse, Rin era demasiado joven como para saber el arte del cortejo, mucho menos cuando eran dedicados a ella.

- yo no estaría tan segura, si el amo no te mata lo haré yo.- aseguro la youkai pelinegra mirando asesinamente a Takeshi mientras entraba al comedor,

- ¿enserio mujer? ¿Serias tan cruel para asesinar a tu único y devoto hijo?- comenzaba a ponerse dramático para aliviar la tensión a tales horas de la mañana pero sus métodos para calmar la situación no surgían efecto en la youkai, quien le enseño las garras en señal de advertencia haciendo callar de una vez por todas a su insensato hijo.

- vamos mi pequeña tome asiento.

-hai nana

El desayuno fue bastante silencioso incluyendo a la joven humana quien comenzaba a relatar algunas anécdotas para animar a sus compañeros pero sin mucho éxito pues estos solo afirmaban decían alguna que otra palabra y volvían a sus platos, a excepción del soldado Takeshi que en más de una ocasión miraba detenidamente a la humana envidiando a sesshomaru por poseer algo tan hermoso bajo su poder.

Después de haber terminado sus alimentos pidió permiso para retirarse a sus aposentos, pedido que inmediatamente fue concebido por la youkai pelinegra, quien aprovechando la ocasión le recomendó a la menor tomar un baño, de esta manera podía vigilar a su pequeña de cerca alejando al coqueto de su hijo. Mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación se movía ágilmente por los largos y decorados pasillos, después de años de práctica y aburrimiento había logrado conocer la mayoría de los atajos que existían en el palacio. En el transcurso de este algunos por no decir todos, los youkais que pasaban al lado de ella le miraban estupefactos, incluso se atrevía a decir que algunas hembras demonios le miraban muy feo. De no ser tan joven e inocente sabría de antemano que le miraban con envidia, pues no todas las hembras tenían el honor de acompañar al lord del oeste como lo hacia ella. El dueño del palacio no le ponía ningún impedimento a la humana, de esta manera ella lo acompañaba en el comedor, en sus viajes, en los entrenamientos, más de una vez en la cámara donde se reunían todos los destacados generales, y más aún en los aposentos del lord, donde más de una vez la humana intento bañarse con su amo, pero sin mucho éxito ya que Mizuki al saco arrastras del baño ignorando el berrinche de la pelinegra. ¡Para colmo el lord no parecía perder la paciencia! ¡¿Cómo es que no la mataba por insolente?!

Apresuro el paso ante tantas miradas escrupulosas dirigidas a su persona. Cuando llegó a su habitación, entro y se tumbó en la cama agotada.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Su plan había fracasado totalmente, su amo había elegido irse justo el día en que se había bebido la poción ¿acaso había olido sus intenciones? Bueno, si fuera así no esperaba menos de su lord, era muy muy fuerte. Una parte de ella se alegraba el hecho de haber bebido solo poco de la posición, así guardaría el resto cuando regresara el lord de su misión, que sería…quien sabe, él nunca le decía cuando volvería por ella. Eso la dejaba prácticamente en desventaja, por eso tendría que comenzar a mover las piezas cuanto antes mejor.

Se levantó de la cama, buscando entre sus cosas un regalo de parte de kagome.

-¡por fin!- exclamo mientras sacaba cuidadosamente una hoja con hermosos bordados y que desprendía un delicado aroma a melocotón. Busco una pluma con tinta y se dispuso a redactar un mensaje dirigido a la sacerdotisa pelinegra.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera se escribir bien,-dijo reprochándose. Durante su corta estadía en la aldea había sido instruida por la miko en el arte de las letras y lo había retomado con su nana, pero aún le faltaba práctica. A su mente llego la solución de su problema, y este se encontraba en los aposentos de su señor, así que sin más se dirigió a este.

Cuando llego reviso entre los cajones de su señor, especialmente en una columna donde lo había visto una vez, seguía buscando pero solo encontraba miles y miles de papeles ¿Por qué había tantos? Hasta que finalmente al abrir el último de los cajones pudo encontrarlo.

-¡Kôki!- dijo la joven pelinegra, según mizuki ese era el nombre de aquel ser. Entre sus manos yacía una pequeña bolita amarilla y peluda sumido en un profundo sueño, pero ella quería que despertase, le sacudió levemente sacudía levemente intentando que despertara.- necesito que me ayudes con algo.

La pequeña criatura abrió sus grandes y negros ojos enfocando a la humana frente a él. No era el amo, por consiguiente volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-por favor Kôki - lo zarandeo otra vez, pero no hubo caso, la criatura no le prestaba la mínima atención. Lo observo detenidamente mientras dormía entre sus manos; aquella tierna criatura mantenía sus pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas relajadas, mientras mantenía una respiración acompasada.

Había algo extraño en él ¿no era antes de color blanco? ahora era amarillo…Recordó cuando a había entrado en los aposentos de su señor hace unos años encontrándolo sentado con los brazos cruzados acompañado aquella extraña criatura sobre su hombro. Veía como la pluma con tinta se movía hábilmente sobre el papel mientras el lord mantenía firmemente los ojos cerrados concentrado en lo que fuera que hacía. - blanco ¿Cómo el cabello de mi amo?- cuestiono la menor. Tomó un mechón de su larga cabellera negra sacando entre sus propias ropas una pequeña daga que fue un regalo de su señor, cortándolo y enseguida se lo mostró al pequeño ser.

-mira pequeño despierta.- volvía a incitarlo a despertar. Aquella extraña criatura al ver el seductor mechón negro danzando frente su rostro lo devoró inmediatamente. Ante esto la criatura abrió de par en par sus redondos ojos, empezando a temblar muy levemente mientras aparecían algunas manchas por su cuerpo que posteriormente se expandían iba tornándose del mismo color.

Sin más la menor volvió corriendo a sus aposentos, situándose en la pequeña mesita en su habitación e imitando lo mismo que hacia su señor cuando lo vio hace años. Dejo sobre la mesa la pluma con tinta, el hermoso papel, y cruzo sus brazos para luego cerrar los ojos.

Concéntrate rin…Concentración… Concentración…

Decía la menor entre sus pensamientos, y tan fuerte fue su deseo de transmitir sus pensamientos al papel que en medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba escucho el suave movimiento de la pluma y el olor a tinta fresca empezaba a inundar poco a poco la habitación de la humana.

…

-Así que lo ha hecho- rio entre dientes un youkai de cabellera violeta, mientras la oscuridad le absorbía este miraba como una de las velas se apagaba liberando un último rastro de humo que se extinguía mientras ascendía. Faltaban solo dos semanas para reunirse con el lord del oeste y con su deliciosa protegida. Ante este último pensamiento se relamió los labios hambrientos, ansiaba tanto que llegara el día, pero por más que lo desease aun había asuntos que atender, importantes si muy importantes.

–Murasaki- su grave voz llego a los oídos de la sirvienta.

–Que desea lord Cheshire.- dijo una youkai con cabello azul mientras le reverenciaba. Intentaba esconder sus nervios ante la presencia del imponente lord pero era casi imposible ocultar.

–Necesito que prepares lo que te pedí- dijo mientras miraba cuidadosamente cada una de sus largas y filosas garras.

–Como ordene mi señor – la youkai se incorporó dispuesta a acatar la tarea encomendada pero fue detenida por la voz del Nekomata.

–Además- la mujer se detuvo en seco – quiero que vayas a las tierras del oeste… – dijo mientras buscaba entre sus ropas un extraño collar, cuando lo encuentra se lo pasa inmediatamente a la youkai con cabello azul.- y que entregues esto a la protegida del lord sesshomaru.

– Si señor.- dijo mientras guardaba entre sus manos el collar.

–Murasaki, no le digas a la humana quien le envió el collar. – le miró seriamente con sus afilados ojos dorados. La youkai con cabello azul trago seco incapaz de hablar, solo asintió rápidamente. Aquel gesto alivio al lord.- también le entregaras mi Trisquel.- dijo mientras desataba un dije que adornada uno de los mechones violetas del atractivo Nekomata.

-espero que llegue a sus manos lo más pronto posible.

-Así será mi lord.-dijo la mujer retirándose de los aposentos de Cheshire. Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente saco entre sus ropas el extraño símbolo ¿Por qué su amo le otorgaría su propio collar a una ínfima humana? Se cuestionaba mientras miraba detenidamente el Trisquel similar a 3 pequeñas serpientes unidas por el centro. Desde hace miles de siglos que tenía el honor de servirle y este siempre llevaba aquel alrededor de su cuello conocido como ´´El Nudo Celta´´ el cual representaba un lazo eterno entre ambos amantes…eso era más raro aun. La helada brisa le saco de sus pensamientos, enfocando su mirada en el cielo y percatándose de que la luna ya había llegado a su máximo esplendor, si no partía rápido de seguro terminaría degollada por su amo. Alejo los nuevos pensamientos que le mantendrían prisionera de sí misma por horas y se dispuso a llevar a cabo la tarea que le fue encomendada sin importarle las intenciones de su señor, después de todo él era uno de los youkais más poderosos que quedaban en la faz de la tierra, incluso tan poderoso como InuTaisho fiel amigo y aliado de su señor, podía hacer lo que quisiese sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, incluso llegar a aparearse con la protegida del lord sin su consentimiento, después de todo el lazo ya estaba hecho.

…

**Lamento por no haber actualizado pronto, ocurrieron muchas cosas inesperadas este mes y se me hacía sumamente difícil tener un tiempo para escribir :( pero aquí está por fin. Tenía pensado abarcar la reunión en este capítulo pero consideré que para lograr que rin actuara coquetamente ;) debería tener un poco de practica ¿no?, no puede pensar como adulta por qué no lo es y para esto necesita un poco de ayuda por parte de Kagome y Mizuki. Alejé un poco a sesshomaru durante un tiempo porque no quiero que vea a Rin adulta hasta que estén reunidos todos los machos solteros y poderosos para ver sus reacciones xD… Ohh sobre los símbolos, bueno, daré más información sobre ellos en el transcurso de la historia, aunque si quieren pueden investigarlos un poco a ver si pueden relacionarlos con lo que va a suceder ;) **

**Les agradezco muchísimo por los review, y por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y también a todos los que leen la historia, de verdad espero que les haya gustado :D **

**Respuesta a yoyoyo : primero que nada gracias por comentar :D como bien dijiste que casi nunca lo hacías, espero que pueda seguir opinando, cualquier pregunta o algo que quieras saber sobre la historia lo contestare con gusto (va para todos también) **

**¿Cómo fue que Rin y Mizuki se conocieron? :** Te prometo que lo pondré :) (Declaro que nunca había pensado como pudieron conocerse Rin con Mizuki pero algo haré es interesante el tema de su encuentro) ;)

**¿Sesshomaru tendrá más competencia aparte de Cheshire?** : Sí, claro que si :D los pretendiente de rin le pondrán dura la batalla y a nuestro lord y en más de alguna ocasión pondrán a prueba su paciencia. Takeshi no cuenta como pretendiente, solo como un dolor de cabeza extra para sesshomaru. u.u pobrecito

**¿Aparecerá la mamá de Sesshomaru? **: Si aparecerá, pues la ¨reunión¨ que se llevara a cabo en el palacio involucra a las 7 familias de linaje puro, es decir deben asistir todos (los lideres, progenitores y descendencia), lo cual incluye (lamentablemente para sesshomaru) a su madre.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, les mando un beso y les deseo un feliz Halloween muy atrasado y que tengan una MUY buena semana :D **


End file.
